School yard Phantom
by Dark holt
Summary: Hi dark holt here. I adopted this story from dr. Forgotten fables. The first 11 chapters are the same and I'll try to write this story to the best of my ability.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"You were expelled!" My mom shouted at me. I recoiled a little from the sound. My mom, Maddie Fenton, was not known to get angry at much, other than at ghosts, but right now she was furious. She was still in her blue jump suit that she always wore and had only pulled down the hood and goggles so I could see the anger in her gaze. "What do you have to say for yourself young man!?"

That was a stupid question. What could I say? 'I am sorry that I was saving a school bus full of children and didn't make it to my homeroom on time.' My parents don't even know that I am the hero, Phantom. And that is for a good reason to. If they knew then they might rip me to shreds, molecule by molecule. They hate everything that is ghostly in origin, saying that all ghosts are evil.

"Aren't you going to say something son." My dad, Jack Fenton said disappointed. But I find that it is better to just not answer, they will run out of steam if I don't say anything for a little will. It was rare to see anything but a smile on my goofy dad's face, but right know it showed the same guilty hurt that it showed when he overheard me said that I was embarrassed by their jobs as Ghost Hunters.

"You two need to back off, it isn't like you have been ideal role-models for Danny." My sister, Jazz, said trying to defend me like she always did. Though we had next to nothing in common, we have become really close over the last few months. She was the only person left in town how knows that I am Phantom. She found out by accident but I am glad she did.

My friends, Tucker and Sam, also knew, but Tucker's dad got a job offer and left town. Sam left with her parents after her grandmother died, it was her grandmother's insistence that she would die in the town she grow up in that stopped them from moving a long time ago when all the ghost stuff started. I still was in contact with Tucker, but Sam ran away from home and no one knows where she is.

My archenemy Vlad knew, but he died of Ectoacne a little will back. He and I were the only 'living ghosts', both of us had been infused with ectoplasm, the material that makes ghosts. The ghosts called us 'halfa's, and trust me it wasn't an endearing term. But with him gone, I was the only one left. It was for the best I suppose. I don't think our kind ever really belonged.

I looked up at my upset parents. I don't think that even Jazz can save me this time. "Stop trying to shift the blame onto use, Jasmine!" Mom said, she much have be really made if she is using our full names. "Daniel is old enough to know right from wrong by now, and needs to show some responsibility!" I inwardly laughed at the irony of it all. The only reason I was in this mess was because I was responsible for the lives of anyone in town.

"Maddie, I think that's enough yelling for now." My dad said, his melancholy acceptance hurt more than mom's outrage. "Son, we were on the fence about doing this, but… well you don't seem to be doing well here." My dad said and got a letter from a drawer in his work desk. "But… I think we… it… it's for the best." He handed me the letter. I looked at the contents and my heart sank. "I know how hard it's been on you, son. Ever since those friends of yours moved away you just haven't been yourself anymore." My dad put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. My ice cold blue eyes met his warm moist ones. "Maybe what you need is just a fresh start."

It was an invitation to a school in Japan, Yokai Academy. My mom now was also breaking down at the thought. "You're… you're right Jack… it is for the best. If he can't deal with life here with all the ghosts and bullies then he will just have to start over."

* * *

There was nothing I could do, even Jazz thought that it was for the best, though for different reasons. She always feared our parents and the other ghost hunters would find me, or that one of my enemies would be able to beat me. Jazz never cared about the town. I was her only real worry.

So within a week I was packed up and shipped off to Japan. As the airplane left I felt a ping of guilt, that the only person I was thinking about was my sister, Jazz. I had never been close to my parents, but I hated the fact that I one found out at those last moments that I really didn't care to much for Amity Park. All those people… they never cared for me. I was there champion defender, but they allow their own government and neighbors to try and take my life with not so much as a strongly written letter. And as a human they all looked down on me and shoved me in lockers and picked on me. In all truthfulness… I was better off without them.

The guilt carried with me all the way to Japan but once I landed there was no time for guilt… because the world was throwing me another curve ball. "Danny Fenton?" The bus driver asked as I stood at the named bus stop and the named time of the letter.

I don't know how to describe this man… he was… I don't know. Dark? Think about when you look directly into the sun and then close your eyes. You knew how you can still see the blotch were the eyes are readjusting for the sudden decrease of light. That was how it felt to be in his presence, like some of the feeling of the world was no longer coming from that spot. It was like my ghost sense, but instead of felling the influxes of cold, there was a… nothingness. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but that was the best way I can describe it.

I looked directly at him, there seemed to be a heavy fog around us even though there was no moisture in the air as far as I could tell. Shadows masked half of his face but his eyes looked like they were glowing red. This guy wasn't a ghost, but he sure as hell wasn't human ether.

"That's right." I said calmly as I got on. I was carrying my backpack in front of me like a shield, a contracted Fenton Quarterstaff in my right hand. If this guy was friendly then nothing would happen, but if thing got rough I wasn't about to die here… well die again.

As I went past him I turn a bit, pretending I was trying to fit my backpack through between all the sets so I could keep it between him and me. The bus driver laughed. "You're a cautious one aren't you? Good, you will last longer that way." He mused making me wonder what I was in for.

I turned some of my attention to any other occupants of the bus to find that it was only the driver, me and a human boy. Or at least I think he was human. He was a Japanese kid unlike me and looked like he was either having an enlightening moment, a panic attack, or a combination of the two. He was wearing the same kind of green school uniform as I was, so he must also be going to the Yokai Academy place to.

"Hey, you're going to Yokai Academy too?" I asked more to start up a conversation than for an actual answer. My Japanese wasn't the best but it would probably get me by. I was worried about what would happen when I actually got to the school and had to read the writing there.

"Yeah I guess, I'm Tsukune Aono, and I couldn't pass any entrance exams for any of the high schools I applied for, so I ended up here because my dad picked an acceptance form up off the ground." He admitted sadly. I had forgotten that Japanese students actually had to apply and get accepted into high schools. Most of the people I known back in Amity park would probably not have made the cut either. "What about you? You don't sound Japanese?"

I lend back. "Danny Fenton and no, I'm American. I got kicked out of my school because I missed or was late to too many classes and my teachers got sick of me sleeping." I admitted with a shrug. The bus was starting to go into a tunnel and the feeling of nothingness was growing. "I think we are probably almost there." I mused. Then a thought hit me, 'Does this kid know what we are in for?' I guess it was probably rude for me to think of him as a kid, since we were probably about the same age, but you start thinking that way of everyone who hasn't seen pain after you experience enough of it.

He seemed human, but then again, maybe he was just better at hiding… whatever it was that the bus driver was giving off. But he said that he was here by mistake… Then again, maybe only the bus driver is weird. That is an overly optimistic thought.

As we exited the tunnel we got our first look at the landscape. It was like something out of horror fiction. You had your standard dead willow forest, tombstones and an overhanging cliff. But it did have an interesting blood red sea.

"Here we are, the end of the line." The driver said even though it wasn't a train. As we exited the bus he turned to us and I could have sworn I saw fangs. "You two show prepare yourselves… Yokai Academy… is a terrifying place." He said laughing evilly as he reversed and the bus faded into the tunnel.

I looked over to see Tsukune panicking. "Come on man." I said shaking him a little to snap him out of his daze. "Classes are staring today in a few hours." I said walking past him.

"What is with the spooky place?" Tsukune said glancing around. "There has to be some kind of mistake." He said but he followed me along. I moved steadily shifting my focus around trying to get a good sense of my surroundings. I could feel that there were more beings like the driver off in the distance in the direction that we were going in. "How are you so calm?" Tsukune's question registered.

"I guess this just isn't that scary. Besides, I came here all the way from America. That is a little far to drag someone just to kill them." I said with a shrug. I must have said something wrong because he began to freeze up. I probably shouldn't have mentioned death as a possibility.

Then I sense another being coming from the path behind us. I moved aside just as a bicycle with a pink haired girl came over a mound of earth. She wasn't in control of the bike and ended up smashing straight into Tsukune. I winced slightly as they fell to the ground.

That is, until I had to hold back a laugh since Tsukune's hands were accidentally on the pink haired girls legs. It was amusing to see him panicking and beg for forgiveness. As he back up moving his arms back of forth saying 'I didn't mean to', the girl sat up and started to rub her butt.

"Ouch." She said before looking at her victim. I had to admit that she was really pretty. She had a really weak feel about her, if the bus driver was a bowling ball then this girl was a grain of rice. But there was no doubt about it, she wasn't human. "Oh are you ok?" She asked as she moved over to make sure Tsukune was alright. "Oh I am so sorry." She said pulling out a handkerchief to help clean him up.

Then a single like a blood dripped from the boy's nose. "This scent…" The girl murmured and I was surprised when she started to pull Tsukune in. Tsukune was practically paralyzed, I don't think any man would know what to do when a random hot girl mowed him down with a bike and then acted like she was… I don't know how to describe this. "I am sorry… It's because… I am a vampire." She said.

"You're a what?" Tsukune said startled before she bit down on his neck. He was momentarily stunned and after about four seconds I was wondering what I should be doing.

I tapped on the girls shoulder and she came out of whatever trance she was in and she let go of the boy. "I am sorry." She said letting go of him and move back bowing in apology. "I'm Moka Akashiya. And like I said I'm a vampire. I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked.

"No, I think I'm ok." Tsukune said rubbing the spot on his neck were the girl bit him. He really didn't seem like he was in any pain. He did seem a little annoyed though.

"Thank goodness." Moka said putting on hand on her chest and giving a warm smile that make Tsukune's annoyance turn to embarrassment. Then the girl looked at the ground a little more embarrassed herself as she asked her question. "So… do you hate our kind? I mean… Vampires."

Tsukune was taken aback, he probably never thought about it. I can't blame the little human. I didn't even how that they existed until now. He probably still didn't believe her. But like all guys give a decision over whether or not to make a girl upset her pick the latter. "No I don't." He insisted. "I've just never met one." He then looked at me to divert attention to give himself time to gather himself. "What about you Danny?"

Moka turned to me and seemed to only now be registering me. I scratched my chin. Vlad wasn't really a vampire, but he would be my only experience. "Can't say I have had any good experiences with them." I said but then I saw the girl getting depressed. "But I try not to judge people by appearance or race. And you seem nice enough." Moka looked a little relieved at that. Tsukune looked a little shocked.

"That's great." Moka said all smiles again which seemed to whip Tsukune's mind blank. "Then we can all be friends." She said happily getting up and retrieving her bike. We all started to walk towards the school, we all just talked about nothing in particular. The standard worries about not fitting in that you find in every new student in any school anywhere.

As we went I could see that Tsukune was taking the earlier discussion about vampires less and less seriously. I would probably have to talk to him at some point to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. I don't really know what people here thought about humans.

* * *

I was pretty disappointed in the actual school. Sure it was big and fancy, but it was not spooky in the slightest. I guess I felt kind of cheated after the suspenseful atmosphere of the forest. We arrived at the opening ceremony and split up in order to get our schedules. But before I could talk to Tsukune, he was lost in the sea of students. I walked through and grab my own schedule and got out as fast as I could. I was still not used to the feeling of these beings and being in that crowd was like I was in a sea of marbles where the teachers were all golf balls. But as I sat near the edge of the group I quickly learned how to block the feeling out. I gave a sigh of relief at that. 'Being quick to adapt was probably my only good quality.' I admitted to myself.

Even though I was kicked out in the middle of my sophomore year, I was put in as a first year student because I was only fifteen. As I walked into the homeroom class I spotted Tsukune sitting near the back by the window. I went over and set in the seat behind him. "What up, Tsukune?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Danny." He said noticing me but then he frowned, "You don't really think that Moka is a vampire, do you? I mean… they aren't…" He started to say but I clasped a hand over his mouth.

I looked around to see if anyone was listening in before talking in a hushed voice. "Don't say anything like that while we are around other people." I warned him. He looked at me in surprise. "I will explain why later, just don't say anything that has to do with supernatural beings, or humans."

I released my hand from over his mouth and looked like he was going to start asking questions again but then the door opened and the teacher came in.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw the tail coming out of the teacher backside, her hair was also done in a manner that resembled cat ears that even seemed to move. Tsukune's jaw slacked and I wasn't sure if he was breathing. I wasn't surprised in the least. A year of ghost hunting will do that to a man. "Hello class, my name is Miss. Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your new homeroom teacher, meow." She said to my amusement. "So let me be the first to welcome you to Yokai Academy. As I am sure you all know; Yokai Academy is a school for monsters." Tsukune was starting to shake. 'Yeah, definitely a normal human.' I thought looking at him.

I was just wondering if they were all just really human looking monsters or if they were disguising themselves somehow. Ghosts really were not masters of disguise… well most of them weren't. They would have to possess a host in order to go around unnoticed.

"Like it or not, humans currently rule the world," the cat like teacher continued. "The purpose of this school is to teach you how to coexist with humans. Because of this, all students are to stay in their human form will on campus. This will teach you how to stay disguised in the human world." I like it when people answer my questions without me needing to ask… or risking it in this case.

"Hey teach," a rather large and ugly brown haired student with a lip ring interrupted the teacher. "Wouldn't it be better if we just ate those puny humans? Except for the hot girls I mean. I think we can find a better use to them." I bit down of the insult I was about to throw at the idiot, best not to get into any fights with the school bully on the first day. The guy was licking his lips with a tongue that was inhumanly long. I had seen others like him; ghosts like that never lasted very long.

The door slide open and to my surprise Moka walked in. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized as she came in through the door to the great excitement of all the other guys in the class. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Oh that's fine. Just find a seat." Ms. Nekonome said kindly.

The boy's in the classroom were going nuts asking questions like "Who is she" and making comments about her body that I would rather not think about. She then spotted us over in the corner. "Tsukune, Danny!" She said in surprise of finding that we are all in the same class.

"Hi Moka." Tsukune said more than aware that we were now going to stand out.

"Tsukune!" Moka tackled Tsukune to the ground hugging him. I began to laugh as all the monsters in the room gave poor Tsukune a death glare as he was trying to decide if it was the best or the worst moment of his life. He was laying on the ground underneath a beautiful girl as monster were saying death threats horrible enough to make even me a little worried. 'Glad she didn't drink my blood.' I couldn't help thinking that she was attracted to him because of the taste of his blood.

"Alright class, settle down, and please return to your seats." Ms. Nekonome said loudly to make her voice heard over the group of angry boys. It took a bit but the class ended up more or less under control. "That's better. Anyways, as I was about to explain, Yokai Academy is protected by a special barrier that keeps out the humans…"

Yet again someone interrupted. "What if a human managed to get through?" they asked.

"Well then they would be killed immediately." The teacher said and at that I thought Tsukune was going to faint. I had to suppress a chuckle from the irony. First I was a monster in a human school, now I am a human in a monster school. I guess I am always hiding who I am.

I suppose that a life here wouldn't be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

The homeroom was more or less going over the rules about not showing your true form. Which is alright, I wasn't planning on go ghost too much anyways. I think I will just try flying under the radar here. But the homeroom was the last of the normal class periods, if you could call anything at this school normal.

I didn't have any more morning classes with Tsukune and Moka, but they did have a math class with each other and Japanese Literature. From what I heard from them later their teachers were… normal teachers with normal methods.

I was a little angry when I found out I was placed in the 'trouble classes'. Apparently there was a class for problem students. I have no idea why I was considered a problem student but the classes were insane. My first teacher, for science, had narrow eyes and a greasy hair cut. He was really loud and didn't like questions. And from the way he acted I am pretty sure he was a sociopath and his name was Mr. Plock.

That would be pretty normal for a teacher… if he would stop using magic on the students that spoke or fidgeted too much. The boy next to me was impaled by a stone javelin. "Come now can none of you tell me how many molecules are in a mole?" Mr. Plock said angrily. Everyone was shrinking down in their seats trying to not get picked.

I decided to answer in hopes that no one else would die this class period. "I think it's roughly 6.02 X 10^23." I said through the silence.

Mr. Plock smile waving his hands and shouted. "Correct!" And a fireball came straight for me. I threw up the desk to shield myself and it was reduced to ashes. "Oh… you lived… that's good." He said before continuing his lecture.

I was called on nine more times after that and each time I answered I would be assaulted by some kind of lethal attack. Each time I dodged or redirected the attack he would get more and more excited. "End of the first day of class and only five died. Much fewer than last semester." Mr. Plock said proudly. "Remember to read pages 10 – 23 or I will freeze you alive." He said as we were dismissed. The class had two hundred people in it. 200(students)/5(students per day) = 40(days)… how can he teach like this?

My second class was a class we don't have in ordinary schools. "How to deal with monster hunters." The teacher, Mr. Richardson, was a skinny man with huge blood red eyes. The man was a nervous wreck and when one student accidentally startled him he screamed so loud that the glass windows shattered.

Once we were all sat down for class he passed back and forth in front of us with his eyes darting between us as he talked. "You… you think that we… that we are safe from the humans. Some of you are foolish enough to think that we could just kill them… but noooooo. They are tricky little beasts." He said showing some of his teeth that were completely black. "When you are out there in the world of humans you must always be vigilant and… EEEECCCKK." He screamed as he dived under his desk the scream shattered some of the already shattered glass. Apparently someone had reached into their backpack for a new pen and he thought that the boy was going to attack him.

My language arts class was ordinary, but I didn't know who to read Japanese very well if it was written in the Kanji format. People snickered at my inability to read the text when called on. Loudest of all was this little eleven year old girl with short black hair who had a witch's outfit on.

* * *

Off in the halls after class I ran into Moka and Tsukune. "Hey guys any luck with your classes today?" I asked. I was slightly surprised to find that Tsukune was still alive.

"Oh it's been fine so far." Moka said with a smile, but Tsukune had a more hollowed look about him. "How about you?"

"Not really much different from my time at the human schools." I said with a shrug. "It is embarrassing that I can't read Japanese though." I admitted. My monster sense was telling me that one was too close behind me. I got hit in the side and tossed to the floor hard enough to damage the tiles. I turned to see a larger boy standing over me. I didn't bother fighting back. I was used to being bullied all the time. It hardly hurt more than a punch from Dash so the monster couldn't have been that strong.

"Ha there Moka, why don't you ditch this two losers and hang out with a real monster. The name is Saizou Komiya." The boy said moving in on Moka who seemed grossed out and ducked behind Tsukune. "Ha, move it pipsqueak." The guy practically growled at Tsukune.

Tsukune was frozen like a statue. Things didn't look to hot for him. I reached out my feet wrapping them around Saizou's legs twisting and sending him to the ground. "Oops sorry about that." I fake apologized pretending to be scared as he towered over me.

Saizou glared at me and pushed me against the wall. But then he seemed to think better of it. "You aren't even worth the trouble. But if I ever catch you or that other weakling with Moka again then you'll regret it." He said before turning and walking way.

"Jerk." I said as he left. To see Moka clinging onto Tsukune's arm as all the guys in the hall glared daggers. "Um… what do you guys want to do for lunch?" Tsukune was shifting back and forth between horror and pleasure at his current predicament.

Soon we all ended up on the roof to get away from other prying eyes that were always seemed to be watching around Moka. "I'm going get some juice." Moka said going off to a vending machine.

Tsukune and I were now alone. "I suppose I don't need to explain to you anymore that you need to keep the fact that your human a secret." I said casual. Tsukune quivered at what I said.

"You… you know?" He asked. I nodded. "Are… are you a monster to?" he asked.

"Good question." I hadn't really thought about if Ghosts were really monsters. The feel of them was all different. "I don't think so. I am human born and raised." I said smiling at Tsukune. 'And died.' Though I didn't say that last part.

"So we both must be here by mistake." He said a little depressed.

"Maybe, but I think I'm going to stay here." I said to his surprise. "It isn't so bad. And I really don't feel like going home." I said staring off into the graveyard forest. "What would I even tell my parents, 'sorry, I couldn't go to school there because of all the monsters'?" I joked. If I did tell them that then my parents would come down here guns-a-blazing.

Tsukune didn't look like he knew what to say about my declaration that I would stay. We all ate our lunch together and then broke off for where afternoon classes were, yet again they had classes together and I was still alone.

* * *

Art was ok I guess, though the teacher kept trying to talk us into painting with our own blood. And my last class of the A-day schedule was gym. It was… actually a relief to be able to just run around at inhuman speed without people gawking. Hell most of the people there were still doing better than me.

But there was still one probably… the after gym showers. Even in a school for monsters I still stuck out there. I looked like I have been through a war zone with both sides shooting at me with all my cuts and burns. And if you think about it I had.

"Wow! Fenton, what happened to you?" Keri asked as he stared at my scarred body. "I've never seen that many scars on one body."

"I… had a hard time in the human world." I admitted with a shrug.

Keri was alright, he was faster and stronger then I was will we were both in our human forms, but I was a lot more skilled. So when the dodge ball game came and we were the last men standing on either side it was a long and difficult match. But in the end skill and strategy won the day. I tossed one ball in a slower arc for him to dodge will the second was faster and took advantage of his pulled attention with the first ball. 'That won't work on me twice.' He had declared.

On my out of the gym I was looking around wondering if I would be able to find Moka and Tsukune again. But the worlds were not very kind to me. "Ah Mr. Fenton." It was Mr. Plock. I backed up a little remembering the acts of the psychopath. "Just the kind of monster I was looking for. I need some holes dug over in the forest for… reasons… I think five will do." He said handing me a shovel.

I shuddered at the thought of what the holes were for. "Chop chop, or I will chop you in half." The mad man said and walked away. "Make sure you make them nice and deep." He said over his shoulder as he went. Students were ducking into classrooms and running out of the hall way. Some girls ran into the boy's bathroom as he passed and one man jumped out the window.

"That Mr. Plock is going to be the death of all of us." Said Keri from his spot in a garbage can.

I sighed and started walking outside with the spade. It was relatively easy work once I found a spot that didn't already have a tombstone. I am kind of worried that all the graves are really those of old students that didn't survive the academy. 'I hope Moka and Tsukune don't have any teachers like him.' I wasn't exactly worried about my own safety. I had been through more than one or two life or death scenarios. But I don't want my new friends to get hurt.

I had finished the fourth hole when I noticed a small piece of monster energy traveling through the forest. It was obviously Moka's. Hers was a little weaker than the other students for some reason. 'I wonder where she's going.' I thought as the energy passed by outside of my field of vision. I started on the five and final hole when I noticed that another monster was following her. Then the energy from that monster grew to that of one of the teachers. "Moka." I said worried.

I swung the spade up over one shoulder and went off in the direction of the energy as fast as I could without flying. I came to the clearing where Tsukune and I were dropped off by the bus early that very day. And there in the middle of the clear next to the overhanging cliff was Moka with an injured Tsukune in her lap.

"I'm sorry Tsukune… I didn't mean it when I said I hated all humans." She said practically in tears. "When I was at that human world school, all I really wanted was a friend I didn't care if it was a monster or a human." She shook her head. "You and Danny were my very first friends, so please just be ok."

"I feel the same way Moka, I don't care about monster or human. I really like you." Tsukune said with a pained smile.

Down from the cliff above them came the second monster. "Enough of that talk. You two are making me sick." The thing was around eight feet tall, extremely top heavy and had a ridiculous tongue. "Now I'll get rid of this weakling once and for all!" He shouted charging them. Tsukune and Moka both closed their eyes.

Clang! The sound made when I clubbed the monster's face with the flat side of the spade reverberated through the air. The monster bounced three times before coming to a stop. "You two really should try to stay out of trouble." I said in my cocky manner that I saved for when I was doing something heroically stupid.

"Dan… Danny? But what are you doing here?" Moka said in surprise after she had opened her eyes to see me.

"I was just digging some graves for Mr. Plock. Looks like I'm going to have to make one more." I said getting a better grip on the spade. The monster was starting to get back up. "Look buddy, I don't want any trouble so you just head on home before things get out of hand." I don't know why I bothered. They never pick the easy way. The monster rushed me and I guarded with the spade.

As it turned out holding back a giant monster with a wooden shovel was not the smartest of moves to make. With a loud snap the spade broke and monster's fist made contact with my stomach. I fell back a few paces and righted myself. "Please, you're just another wimp like Tsukune. You don't scare me." The monster said.

"Danny!" Tsukune shouted trying to get up but he couldn't move.

"Don't worry, I got this under control." I said trying to calm him down.

The monster laughed. "Under control? You got to be kidding me. You don't stand a chance." He chuckled. "Tell you what, I want you to turn into your true form. It wouldn't be fun to kill you without that."

"My true form you say." I said mocking him. "Don't make me laugh. You aren't even worth my true form." I took off my backpack and pulled some tech out of it. "Any real monster would know that the true form is a last resort. Because once your true form becomes known to your enemies you are as good as dead. They will have time to research your strengths and weaknesses. And because of that fact, I will not use my true form." I lifted up a short bar pressing a button causing it to lengthen into the Fenton Quarterstaff. Each end of the staff glowed with the green ectocharge.

"You think you can beat a rogue monster with a fancy stick!?" The monster came charging at me. But he was telegraphing his attacks days in advance. I ducked underneath his swing and delivered a blow to his crutch discharging to energy into it. Whether you're human or monster, whenever a couple thousand volts of electricity passes through your nut sack you go down.

Once he was on his knees I pulled out one last device, the Fenton Flare. It's a supped up lighter that produced enough light to blind someone for a few hours. I placed it in front of his face and closed my eyes. I could still she the giant flash of green light through my eye lids. The effects were huge.

"My… my eyes." The monster stumbled half a step on his knees before falling over and vomiting. The overpowering of his sense of sight was so bad that it spilt over into his other senses that helped him balance and guidance. Soon he was flat on his stomach in a pool of his own vomit.

"Let this be a listen to you. Don't do drugs." I joked since he was too out of it to hear me anyways, before hitting him across the head with my quarterstaff and knocking him out. I returned the quarterstaff to being just a short rod and replaced it and the flare into my backpack. "You two going to be alright?" I asked as I came up to Moka and Tsukune.

"Danny… you just beat a monster." Tsukune said in surprise.

"It's not that big of a deal. I had to do it all the time back in my home town. This guy is a small fry." I said with a shrug. "Who is this guy anyways?"

"It was Saizou." Moka informed me.

I looked at Moka. "I guess Tsukune has told you about him being human. Well, I was also born human. But like I said before, I try not to judge people on things they can't help. Hope we can still be friends." I said sticking out one hand.

"It… it's alright." Moka said but then she looked surprised again. "Danny, you're bleeding." I looked down and saw that my hand had a few cuts from the broken shovel. Moka started to get out a handkerchief but then stopped. "This scent…" My eyebrow rose slightly from the knowledge of what was coming. But then to my surprise she clapped her hands over her nose. "Danny, your blood smells so weird."

Tsukune and I just sat there stunned for a second before saying the all powerful phrase. "Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

One week has gone by here at Yokai Academy. Tsukune was starting to think that he was going to be able to survive his time here. I was in my dorm room finishing my morning exercises. It was a morning ritual I started to do after Tucker and Sam left Amity Park. I needed something to help clear my mind of the loneliness.

But that is in the past. I am making a new life here for myself. I had a couple of friends outside of Moka and Tsukune. Besides Keri there were two others who I befriended; Natsu, and Claps. Both were kind of goofballs that I met through Keri.

I grabbed my backpack full of the standard equipment of a ghost hunter. It was this stuff that has made me more or less infamous about the academy. Most monsters think of it as a disgrace that a monster would resort to using tools rather then there nature abilities. But each monster wanted to be the one that managed to push me to the edge and make me reveal my true form.

Over at the gate I could see Tsukune, he always does get up early, though I don't know why. "Ha Tsu!" I called out to my more human friend. "How you holding up?" I asked him.

"Oh ha Danny." He said a little tiredly. He really wasn't a morning person, though nether am I. "I'm just fine thanks for asking." He said with a smile. He was learning to adapt remarkably quickly. After finding out that the bus only came once a month he really didn't have a choice. Not like you can just walk through a magical interdimensional barrier on foot.

"Wow, look it's Moka." One of the nameless masses of male monster students said.

Moka came out and was walking through the crowd towards us. As usual all the guys were going nuts. I don't blame them. Even I think Moka was hot.

She spotted us same as every morning before and ran up to grope Tsukune. Lucky bastard. "Tsukune!" She said pulling him in as she hugged his arm. As always all the other guys had murder in their eyes.

The murder disappeared when they all recounted the rumors that Tsukune beat up Saizou. Of course I was the one that started the rumor. Give him enough street credit to scare off the wimps but not enough to grab anyone too powerful's attention. And each of the monsters cried that they didn't stand a chance. "You two go ahead, I forgot my homework for Mr. Plock's class. If I don't get it he'll probably vaporize me." I said excusing myself.

Of course I didn't forget any such thing, I didn't even have Mr. Plock that day, but I didn't feel like being the third wheel. The two of them have a tendency to just stand around looking into each other's eyes. It gets pretty creepy to watch. So after they had gone on ahead I took a different route to school by a small lake.

I didn't really expect to find anyone there, no one was ever there before, but this morning there was someone else out there. It was a really cute girl with sky blue hair, she might have even been cuter then Moka. I had seen her around the school, she was even sat next to me in my homeroom, but I still didn't know her name. As I walked by trying not to stare she started to fall to the ground.

I immediately rushed to her side. "Are you alright." I said trying to help her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so weak." She said feebly as she leaned up against me her chest pressed again mine.

"Don't apologize, just tell me how I can help." I said as she steadied. "We should probably take you to the nurse's office. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you? I could get the nurse to come here if you like." I started listing off options.

"Could you carry me there… If it's not too much trouble." She said looking up at me with the most beautiful purple eyes.

"Sure thing." I said lifting her onto my back, carrying her piggyback style. "I'm Danny by the way. What's your name?" I asked her as I started to carry her towards school.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. I sit next to you in homeroom." She said leaning her head against my back. "You smell so good, almost exactly like a human." She said.

"So your name's Kurumu then? I never got it before, sorry." I said not caring too much about her talking about my human scent. I didn't worry about it like Tsukune did. Just like no one would have thought I was a ghost back at Casper, no one will think I am human here. Even if they did call me out, I would just show some ghost powers and that would dismiss their suspicions.

It wasn't that far left to the school so it was easy to carry her there. She told me that she has always had a weak body, but that was a lie. If this was chronic then she would have known better then to be on a path that no one usually used. "Here we go." I said as I lowered her gently onto the bed into the nurse's office. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, it just that my chest sometimes craps up. I am sorry to inconvenience you." She said putting a hand to her large chest.

"Don't worry, it was no trouble at all. And don't worry about class. I'll tell Ms. Nekonome that you aren't feeling well." I said turned and was going to leave.

"Danny!" She said loudly. I turned back the see her looking down as if debating something. "Will… will you be my friend?" She said and they looked up and stared me straight in the eyes.

Those eyes… they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I felt my heart speeding up and my mind filling with thought of those eyes. The thoughts expanded to all her other features and a great desire to make her happy filled me. 'Is this… love?' My body seemed to be asking me.

'No.' was the simple answer my mind gave. I recognized the sudden feeling. It was close to the sensation of love but not exactly. It was a physical need to comply with a spell that had just been placed on me. I remembered the feeling well from the time Ember had placed me under a similar spell. I knew what I had to do. 'She doesn't love you. She just wants to use you and will throw you to the side after she is done.' It felt like I was driving a hot stake through my own heart.

"Please don't do that." I said sadly through the pain. "I don't mind being your friend, but don't try to make me your slave." I said still looking Kurumu in the eyes. Her eyes filled with surprise even as mine filled with hurt. She was so beautiful.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I just was afraid that you would say no." She said acting innocent. It was probably just an act. But I believed her instantly. I don't know if it was my own nature naivety or if there was still some effect left over from her love spell.

I arrived a little late to homeroom but no one really minded. I didn't even have to explain myself and there was no punishment or anything. I went and sat down in my usual set behind Tsukune. I don't know why, but it looked like Tsukune and Moka had had an argument. She probably tried to use him as breakfast again.

"Alright class I want to remind you again that you are not supposed to reveal your monster identity or your true form while at school. I know this is simply but a majority of you have already broken this rule and it is only the second week of school." Ms. Nekonome said shaking her head. "You all need to work on maintaining your human from for when you go out into the human world."

I wasn't really listening to her. My human form was my natural state. I didn't need to practice it. But I did start to wonder about things. What is Kurumu? It wasn't like I could sense the difference between the species. Even if I can sense there power it would be like trying to tell the difference between two animals by only listening to their footsteps.

But I really wish I knew what kind of monster she was. Maybe that is selfish of me. It shouldn't matter what she is since I already told her that I would be her friend.

* * *

Today was a B-day class schedule. So I headed off to my first class, history of monsters. It was a really cool class. I think the teacher, Prof. Strange, was some kind of warlock or something. He was rather short at around four feet tall and had dark crimson eyes. He talked about most of the battles and disagreements as if he really had been there, and he had enchanted figurines that reenacted the events. It was really cool. He was by far my favorite teacher at the school, even though I didn't know nearly as much about the subject as I knew about science.

"And then the armies each unleashed their S-rank monster clans. These would be the types of monsters that are natural the most powerful pure breads. In this battle they included; Werewolves, who turn their demon energy into speed, Dragons, which turn their demon energy into element power, and Vampires, that can channel their demon energy into brute strength. There are others like the phoenixes and sirens but they were not involved in this conflict." Prof. Strange finished. "Remember that there are very few beings that can keep up with any member of these clans. So take my advice, if you even meet one of them in battle, run and hope they don't feel like you are worth the bother!"

'Wait, so Vampires are suppose to be some kind of super monster? I don't get it, Moka seems like she has less demon energy then all the other monsters. I guess all rules have exceptions.'

* * *

After my history class was Theories of Magic, another class I didn't have any previous knowledge in. I was in luck though because the entire class was done in magic runes and I didn't need to know Japanese writing since they had an English dictionary for it.

After that was math and I was surprised that I was actually ahead in that class. Turns out that your average monster is about as dumb as your average football player, but the teacher kept smelling me as she walked past. It was really creepy.

But soon it was time for lunch again. I was just walking around trying to find Tsukune and Moka or Kurumu. But no matter where I went I couldn't find them. I ended up on the roof eating my lunch on my own. "Man, where is everyone today." I said taking a bite out of my curry bread.

"Don't really know man. The school has been going crazy today. Apparently there was some kind of cat fight between two of the freshmen girls. I wish I was there to see it." Keri said. I was a little disturbed when blood started to drip out of his nose. I thought that only happened in anime.

"Seriously, someone was eaten alive in the… others' bathroom… and people are worked up about a cat fight?" I asked laughing a bit at the absurdity of how the male mind works… or doesn't.

He looked like he was going to talk back but then something… weird happened, I mean Amity Park weird. The entire sky turned blood red and the moon was easy to see even though it was the middle of the day. I felt an enormous demonic aura just a short distance from the school. If the bus driver was a bowling ball then this was a beach ball.

"What the heck is going on?" Keri said in a panic. The energy was so intense that even Keri could sense it.

"I don't know, but I'm going find out." I said and before he could stop me I was jumping off the roof. Using a bit of ghost energy to slow my fall, I was running off in the direction of the power right after my feet had touched the ground.

* * *

I got to the battle ground to find Kurumu flying in the air with a pair of bat wings and a black tail. Her finger nails had grown out to be more than two feet long each. Then I saw the one the power was coming from. She had long silver hair and crimson red eyes. The girl was practically bleeding demon energy.

"This is your true form? Then it's true… you really are a vampire." Kurumu said a note of fear in her voice.

"That's right." The voice of the vampiress is hard to describe, a strange mixture of seductiveness, threatening, and bore. It was as if she was toying with the idea of pulling of a spider's legs off one by one. "And you're the little girl who tried to steal from me." The vampire said given a terrifyingly beautiful smile. "How imprudent."

"Don't… don't mess with me!" Kurumu shouted in seeming desperation. "You couldn't possibly understand me! I am doing this for my species that is on the verge of extinction!" My eyes widened at that decoration… it was so saddening. "We succubae tempt men in order to find our 'destined one'. The one person who we will always stay with us so that we can keep our race alive. So I don't care how strong you are. I have a mission and I must succeed! I won't let you get in my way!"

Kurumu dive bombed the vampiress and attacked her with her claw like fingers. The silver hair woman simply dodged at a speed that far surpassed that of Kurumu's. "You're to slow!" The vampiress grabbed her tail and pulled her back before delivering a kick that sent Kurumu though several trees before one of the trees stood up to left over speed from the kick and Kurumu slide to the ground. "Know your place." The vampire said still hardly seeming interested.

The entire time I was practically paralyzed by the presence that the vampire had. But then she started walking towards Kurumu. "Please… stop… I'm sorry, I won't do it again." The succubus said gasping for air, not because of her injures but out of fear.

"I'm afraid I can't guarantee that." The vampiress said smiling as if she enjoyed the sight of Kurumu begging for her life. "Maybe I should just rip off your wings and tail. That way you will no longer challenge me."

The vampire lifted a leg to deliver another kick. Kurumu had closed her eyes preparing for what would come next. 'I have to help, Kurumu.' The thought pushed me forward. I dashed in the way of the kick opening up my quarterstaff and infusing it with my ectoenergy as fast as I could.

I barely got into stance when the kick landed. The kick hit my glowing green staff dead on and I nearly buckled under the initial impact alone. The focus behind it was enough to actually bend a weapon made by Fenton Works, a feat that no one has ever done before. I crouched slightly to take the edge of the kick before pushing back. It didn't even last a half a second but it felt like I had ran a marathon by the time I brought the kick to a complete stop. I had to use every bit of my ghostly strength that I could muster in my human form just to do it.

I looked up and saw shock on the vampire's face. Taking my chance I pushed back and throw her off. She staggered back and landed on her butt, it didn't matter how strong she was without any leverage or flight abilities. "Come on, she said she was sorry. There's no need to mutilate her." I said standing between Kurumu and the vampiress as she got up onto her feet.

I lifted my quarter staff into a defensive position, it was bent about thirty degrees from its original straight form. My arms and legs felt like wet noodles. Prof. Strange wasn't kidding when he said that vampires were the strongest of all monsters. If she didn't listen to reason then I would have to change to my ghost form just to survive.

"Da… Danny?" The vampiress said eyes opening and closing rapidly as if she believed that my image would be replaced by something else.

'How does she know my…' I thought but then it hit me. She looked familiar, if you just ignored her facial expression and her demon energy, and then changed the colors a little… "Moka?" The context clues catching up with me, Moka really was the only vampire I knew. But it was a dramatic change, her body figure and way of moving were completely different from before.

"Stand aside Danny, the little girl needs to be taught a lesson in respect. She tried to charm Tsukune and take him away from me, and then she tried to kill him." This new Moka said angry for the first time. Her demon aura was so strong it was a visible force all of its own.

"And she said she wouldn't do it again. If you don't trust her then trust me. I'll keep an eye on her ok. Just don't do this." I said standing my ground as Tsukune stumbled out into the clearing with the Rosario that is usually around Moka's neck in his hand.

"Don't do it, Moka." Tsukune said. "It isn't too late for us to all just make peace." I have to hand it to him; he was standing up to someone with unbelievable power, even though he was only a normal human. Though I guess he wasn't in any danger because Moka wouldn't hurt him… or the old Moka won't have.

Moka look from him then back at me and gave a light smile and a shrug. "Fine then, you take responsibility for the girl." She said and walked back to Tsukune whispering something in his ear as she took the Rosario and replaced it on the chain chocker around her neck. Her hair returned to its normal pink color, if you call that normal, and she fell into Tsukune who caught her. For some reason he was blushing bright red. All the demonic energy disappeared and Moka's presence on my radar returned to that of a grain of rice.

I stumbled and fell on my butt. "Danny, are you alright?" Kurumu asked me.

I flipped my head back to look at her and smiled. "I feel like I tried to stop a train with my bare hands. But I'm breathing." I laughed a bit from the stress of it all and gave a shrug. "How about you? Moka kick you though a couple of trees." I asked back.

"I… I'm fine." She said blushing a bit. "But… why did you save me?"

"Well, you asked me to be your friend after all." I said as if it was the natural thing to do. "Or do you not want to be friends anymore?"

"No… that's not it…" She said quickly then looked away. "I'm just surprised. I didn't think anyone would jump in front of a vampire to save me. I never had any real friends before."

I leaned back. "I heard what you said about your species being on the verge of extinction." I said as I watched Tsukune carrying the exhausted Moka way. Kurumu stiffened at what I said. "I guess I can relate a little, since I am the last of my kind." I said a little sadly. Kurumu look up in shock. "But you really shouldn't go around trying to magically charm everyone. If you want someone that you will be happy with then you're going to have to leave them with their free will intact." I said standing up. I held out a hand to her. "Come on, we should probably get to the rest of our classes. Maybe I'll see you after school."

She looked at me with those big purple eyes of hers and nodded as she took my hand. 'I guess we are probably really friends now.' I thought as we went to finish the rest of the day's classes.

* * *

The next morning I was standing outside the dorms with Tsukune and Moka as she explained what happened the day before. "So that Rosario seals away your power?" I said in awe. "So that's way you hardly show up with my seventh sense when you have so much power."

"Seventh sense?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Sixth helps me track ghosts, seventh responds to monsters." I said with a shrug as if it was natural.

"You're not a normal human are you?" Moka said as if stating a fact.

"I was born and raised human. I'm not quite sure if I still am one." I replied. Tsukune looked a little depressed at that. "Come on man don't give me that. You don't still think what kind of body a person has still matters do you?" I said poking fun of him.

"I guess not." He chuckled. "I just didn't want to be the only one here, you know."

"What kind of monster are you then?" Moka asked curiously.

"That's my little secret. It's against the rules to tell you anyways." I said with a laugh. Moka gave me an annoyed look. "Ha, you're the one that broke my quarterstaff you know. That was a gift from my mom." I said faking being upset. "After it's fixed, then maybe I will tell you."

"I said I was sorry." She said a little guiltily.

"Danny!" We all turned to see Kurumu running to us. She was carrying a picnic basket in her hands. "I made some cookies last night and was wondering if you would like to try one." She said offering me a cookie.

"Th… thanks." I said taking a cookie.

"Kurumu, what you doing?" Moka said surprised to see the succubus.

"Well, you know what I said about finding my 'destined one'?" She said grabbing onto my arm in the same fashion Moka usually grabbed Tsukune's. "I decided that Danny would be that 'destined one'." She said and started to pull me towards the school. 'I guess things are going to start getting a lot more confusing.' I thought as Tsukune and Moka watched me getting pulled way.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Everyone scatter, it won't be able to track us as easily if we are spread out!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the 200 meter long leviathan of a snake came around for another attack. "Remember, snakes can't hear and they can't see very well, they depend on the vibrations in the earth and smell to hunt! If we spread out our moments it should confuse it!"

The students that were still around began to spread out. Each was in its true form, other than me of course. It would take more than the presence of a cobra that is twice the size of a football field to **force** me to use my ghost form.

The plan was working somewhat, unfortunately some monsters smelt worse than others. The stinker monsters were being targeted. The cobra raised its head up high above us before striking down taking a large hairy monster in its mouth, biting it with its long fangs before swallowing it whole.

As for why I was currently fighting an oversized snake with a bunch of other students that's because of the first exam of the semester. I couldn't pass the Japanese Literature test because I was still having trouble with Japanese characters. The language teachers, other than Ms. Nekonome, decided that they would take everyone that failed the test and do a mandatory extra credit activity. So now I am fighting a giant snake with scales like armor and fangs like spears.

The snake was starting to have a hard time keeping track of us. It missed the last three lunges. But it wasn't out of tricks, like some cobras it could spit venom. The sure amount of venom it spat was impressive to say the least. Most snakes usually conserve as much of their venom as possible, but I guess this is a magical snake after all. It spat more venom then its head could possible hold.

As the venom hit the ground, it seemed to be eating the soil away. The snake was using the venom pits to limit our moments. This wasn't good, I would have to finish the fight quickly. But then I heard a scream. "Kurumu!" I shout in horror as my friend was hit by the venom. She was also unable to pass the test and even though we are in different Japanese Literature classes, we ended up in the same giant pit with an angry snake.

She was falling out of the air since the spat venom had hit her. She hit the ground hard, the impact making enough vibrations to catch the snake's attention. Its tong flicked in and out of its mouth testing the air. It got a lock on the injured succubus's perfume. Rearing up it prepared to strike.

"Kurumu!" I shouted one last time knocking her out of the way right as the snakes attack was about to hit. Next thing I know I was inside of the snake's giant mouth.

"Danny!" I could hear Kurumu shout from outside the closed mouth as the tong of the snake tried to maneuver me into falling down the throat. I reached out and grabbed onto one of the fangs and started to pry the mouth of the giant snake back open.

It hisses loudly, I know that sounds like an oxymoron, but it did. It began to thrash about and its jaw unhinged trying to get rid of my leverage underneath my feet, but it was too late of that. I had pried out the fang and damaged the muscle that it would need to close it again giving me something to hold onto.

But I didn't know exactly how long I could hold on to the slick outer surface of the fang will her snake was thrashing about. But then an idea accrued to me. The scales protected it from the outside, but nothing is protecting it inside the things head.

I pulled back one hand and charged up a punch with my ectoenergy. The punch hit the bridge of the mouth right were the fang was connected with the mouth. The snake shook with pain as the fang broke off. But that was the only thing that was stopping me from sliding down the cobra's throat.

On my way to the back of the mouth and flipped over the fang and drove it as hard as I could into the roof of the mouth. I began to twist it back and forth as the brain fluid and blood of the snake started to pour all over me. Soon the movements of the snake began to get slower and slower until I had a falling sensation as the snakes head fell to the ground.

Moments later I crawled out of the snakes head coughing and spitting. I was drenched in saliva, blood and brain fluids, but I was victories. The sounds of the survivors was deafening as I staggered to my feet clutching the six foot fang in my right hand. I was lucky I was so small, or else I would have never fit between the snakes fangs whenever it first tried to eat me.

"Danny, you're alright!" Kurumu said throwing her arms around me and dragging me into her chest. It was at times like that which make me glad I don't need to breathe to stay alive.

But as I finally pulled free of the dark rift I looked at my friend and blushed even deeper. "Um… Kurumu… I think the venom had a stronger effect on your clothes then your body." I informed her, a little embarrassed myself. She looked down to find that the right half of her top had dissolved exposing her bare chest. She squealed and covered herself from the prowling eyes of our other class mates.

I looked around at the survivors. We had started with 112 people, now only 89 were left standing. "Come on guys! We need to get the injured to the nurses. And someone cut open the things stomach! The thing didn't exactly chew its food very well. Some might not be dead from the venom!" I shouted out as I gave Kurumu my green school outer jacket.

The monsters groaned but accepted my orders. I guess since I was the one giving the orders during the fight they accepted them during the clean up. I helped them cut open the stomach using the oversize fang and there were three of the nine eat victims were still breathing. Only four of the noneaten victims had died. So that made ten dead and thirteen injured. 'That's too many…' I thought sadly.

"Danny, are you ok?" Kurumu asked me cheerfully. "Come on we did it! It's time to celebrate!" She said throwing one fist up into the air. But then the smile disappeared from her face. "Except we still have afternoon classes." She said miserably.

I chuckled and put on my best smile. "Come on. We can still make it back to school in time for lunch." I said and start to walk along with the others back towards the school building. Before fighting the snake I had gotten a 35 on the test and Kurumu had a 42. But surviving the snake was worth 50 extra credit points. Probably because they didn't expect anyone to survive. It was disgusting that teachers were practically murdering the students without any consequences, then again students sometime killed or ate each other without getting in any trouble. Monster society was different then human society on the value of life. Even ghosts put a higher value on life… and they're dead.

* * *

When we got to the school Kurumu went to take a shower and get all the stuff that had been on her shirt off her before changing. I went and grabbed a sandwich deciding that I would rather be filthy then hungry. I was eating my sandwich when I saw Tsukune alone for once. "Ha Tsu!" I said as I approached waving the fang of the giant snake.

Tsukune stared at me for a second and asked. "Danny… what is that?"

"A roast beef." I said holding up the sandwich.

"You know what I meant." He sighed.

"You're no fun." I said presenting the giant tooth. "Me and some of the other students had to take down a giant cobra for extra credit. 50 points on that Japanese Literature test for surviving." At his shocked look I merely shrugged. "It was required for everyone that failed the test in every class except for yours with Ms. Nekonome. So make sure you study hard in the future." He nodded rapidly.

"Tsukune! Danny!" We looked over to see Moka coming told us flushed completely red as everyone stared at her.

At first I thought it was the usual staring but then I noticed what the difference today was. "Moka… there's a 11 year old girl groping your from behind… why?" I asked trying to get my head around it.

"That's none of your business, stupid!" the girl said harshly as she peeked out from behind Moka. It was the witch girl from my Lit class, she was apparently super smart and skipped some grades. She was the top student in our year. Not really saying much when you're comparing yourself to a bunch of beings that have difficulty to understand how to bubble in questions.

"True enough I suppose. You're Yukari right?" I asked her with a small shrug. "Congratulations on being the top of the class, I guess."

"Yeah that's right. I am a genius." She said puffing out her chest proudly and continued to grope Moka.

"Um… Yukari I don't think you should be doing this in public…" Tsukune said uncomfortably.

Yukari got out from behind Moka and held her arms out as if to protect Moka. "You two just stay out of our way. I know all about you. Tsukune Aono: your grades are barely above average and you athletic abilities are terrible, much like a human's. You have no hobbies, no special skills. By all accounts you are ordinary and unworthy of Moka's greatness."

"Ouch…" I muttered feeling a little sorry for Tsukune as he shrank back as if slapped.

"And you are Danny Fenton: your grades are even worse and your athletic abilities are only above average. You're only hobby is stargazing and your only real talent is fighting. A brainless brute like you has even less right to be around Moka." Yukari said to me. I really didn't mind that much. I was used to being made fun of and bullied for my abilities from my days at human school. "And you're filthy."

I looked down at myself. "Sorry, I had a choice between lunch and a shower. You can see where my priorities lie." I said taking a bit out of my sandwich.

"What even is that stuff you're covered in?" Moka asked holding her nose.

"A lot of things really; drool, blood, brain fluid, and stomach juices, maybe a little venom." I listed of the various fluids that were on my body. Moka looked a little sick at that.

"That is it. You two are way too different from my Moka. I love Moka and I'm not going to let people like you drag her down." Yukari said pulling out an extremely girly looking pink heart wand. "So I'm declaring war! When I'm done, you'll never go near Moka again!"

She started waving her wand and large metal wash pans fell from nowhere and hit Tsukune and me on the head. The impact was less surprising to me then the open decoration that the little girl was in love with Moka. I'm pretty sure that it was just some kind of fan warship, but it was still weird to hear it, especially after seeing her walking down the hall groping Moka.

Tsukune on the other hand was in a lot more concerned about the pain. He rubbed his head and was moaning a little. "Now scram." Yukari said waving her wand again and four nearby brooms came to life and started attacking us. Two went after me and two after Tsukune.

Tsukune started to run away with the brooms chasing him. I merely caught the two brooms that were attacking me in the same hand I was holding the fang and held them away. I looked down at the little witch, towering over her. "What…" Yukari said surprised that her little prank didn't drive me away.

"I accept your challenge." I said happily to Moka's dismay. "I haven't been part of a prank war since Vladimir died. I sure do miss them." I said throwing the brooms to the side. "I'm off to prepare." I said laughing a little evilly as I walked away, the monster in the halls staring after me.

* * *

And so the prank war began. By the next morning I had gathered the needed materials for my pranks and had set them up. I was confident that I would be the winner this time. Going to my locker though to get my books I opened it and a large number of frogs fell out on top of me.

The people around my locker laughed at my expense and I saw Yukari among them. "It did take a while to gather all the frogs but it was worth it." She said mocking me as she opened up her own locker.

A wave of dippers fell out on top of her and the laughter redoubled. "Did you know they sold dippers that the students' store here? I got a lot of weird looks when I bought them." I mocked back laughing. She was red with embarrassment and anger at my own prank which was fairly close to hers.

"This isn't over." She said digging herself out of the pill of dippers and marched away.

"No it certainly is not." I said with an evil grin. My ghost half loved the pointless chaos. That and I am a fifteen year old boy.

* * *

Thing got a little more interesting later that day. It was an A-day and we shared the Literature class. As I sat down in my chair static ran through my body and my hair stood straight up on end. It was a pretty good prank and I noticed the runes for 'charge' and 'sink' at me feet.

"Give up yet?" Yukari was laughing at me until she opened her desk and a balloon with a poorly drawn smiley face blow up in front of her leaving her surprised. Once it had gotten as big as her head a needle on the stand it was attached to shot out popping the balloon and the smell of Sulfur Dioxide, or rotten eggs for anyone that doesn't know chemistry, washed over her.

"Not a chance." I said before the class room was evacuated to get away from the smell. A few of the monsters that had stronger senses of smell had to be cared out. The teacher was one of these monsters. Needless to say, class was canceled for the day.

* * *

The pranks kept going and they were mostly harmless, but at the end of the day Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu pulled me aside for an intervention. "Danny this has to stop before someone gets hurt." Moka said sounding like a concerned mother.

"Come on, it is just some little less than innocent fun." I said trying to defend myself. "Besides she started it. Why don't you ask her to stop? She literally worships you." Moka looked unsure.

"Where is she right now anyways?" Tsukune said.

"I gave her a fake love from 'Moka' as a prank. She should be behind the pool waiting for her." I said with a shrug. Then we all heard a large number of metal wash pans hitting someone outside. "That that was probably the creepy stalker that I gave the other letter to. Thanks for writing the letters by the way Kurumu, my hand writing isn't very good and they always seem to believe it after the perfume is sprayed on the things." I chuckled. Moka was giving us disapproving looks. "Come on Moka, she was pulling pranks before we started this prank war. The only real difference between her pranking me or someone else is that I am not likely to eat her for it."

"Why are you defending the brat anyways?" Tsukune said in an angry voice. He was still sour about being hit by the brooms. I was surprised to see that the weak hits were actually enough to break the skin on him.

Before Moka could respond Tsukune punched himself in the face. This caught us all off guard. But then it was even worse when his arms shoot out and he grabbed Kurumu breasts. Kurumu moaned at the feeling. "Tsukune you pervert!" Moka said slapping Tsukune hard in the face causing him to go flying.

Then from the window Yukari's giggles could be heard. "Oops, I thought that I had one of Danny's hairs." Yukari said with a voodoo doll in her hand. "But you still deceived it."

"See what I mean, Moka?" Tsukune said to the vampiress. "She is out of control and nothing but a nuisance. If you keep this up Yukari then you won't ever make any friends." He said to her.

"Tsukune please she's just a child." Moka said.

"That is no excuse and you know it." Tsukune said angrily.

"Calm down man." I said trying to intervene. "They're just pranks."

"It doesn't matter what you think anyways." Yukari said blowing raspberries at Tsukune before turning to Moka. "That's because I'm a genius. It doesn't matter what some moron like you says, right Moka?" She said smiling up at her idol.

"Now wait a second, Yukari." Moka said trying to talk to the girl. "You really have been going too far, and you can't talk about my friends like that." She scolded the little girl.

The smile faded of the girls face. "But… I'm your friend…" She said tears coming to her eyes before she turned around and waved her wand causing three more pans to appear all falling on Tsukune. "That's okay… I've don't need friends then…" She said before running off. I felt sad to let her go.

"Wait, Yukari!" Moka said looking worried.

"Why are you still defending her Moka?" Tsukune said confused.

"If you understood her feelings, then you would feel sorry for her to." Moka said before chasing after the little witch.

"Why is she so accepting of that girl. And what about how I feel." Tsukune asked.

"Maybe vampires have early maternal instincts or something." I said watching the vampiress go. "I have to admit I am worried about the kid to. Like you said she doesn't seem to have any other friends. She gets bullied a lot, and it isn't just the normal 'pick on the smart kid' bullying." I said sadly.

"It's probably because she is one of the hated races." Kurumu said.

"Feel like running that by us?" I asked the succubus.

"You don't know?" Kurumu said as if wondering how we couldn't know something so obvious.

"Tsukune and I both grow up in the human society with little exposure to other monsters. Something like racism among monsters isn't taught in human schools." I said so Tsukune wouldn't need an excuse.

Kurumu looked a little sad about it. "It isn't like I agree with this… but… well you see witches are what you would call 'boarder beings'. Though some call them 'half-breeds' like it was an insult or something." That was a concept I could understand. I immediately felt ashamed of myself for not trying to comfort the little girl. "They have always been discriminated against because they aren't really monsters. They don't have another form or even a demonic aura, but they aren't like humans either." Tsukune also looked a little guilty.

"Rejected by both." I said sadly thinking of the merciless attacks from both ghosts and ghost hunters. I started to walk out the door. "I'm going to find them. Maybe I can help or something."

I was gone before they could say another word. I went off in the direction that I thought Yukari went into the forest, but it was harder to track her since she didn't have a demonic aura. But then I felt three monsters revealing their true forms. 'If Yukari is there then she's in trouble.' I thought and dashed off in that direction.

* * *

I arrived in just a matter of seconds to find Yukari and Moka surrounded by three lizardmen. Yukari's wand was broken, looking like the top had been bitten clean off. "Help!" Yukari cried out.

The lizardmen laughed. "There's no one to help you here you dirty little half-breed." Said the one at the front. He must have been the leader of the group. "So what do you guys think we should do with them?" He said.

"Let's just eat them." One of the Lizardmen suggested.

"Yeah." Agreed the third.

They began to move in. Moka and Yukari screamed as the leader lunged at them. But he was batted aside by a green ray of energy. They all looked up to see me standing there with a finger that was smoking green as I held my hand in the shape of a gun. "Bang." I said simply as I walked over and stood between them and my friends. "You two alright?"

"Ye… yeah." Moka answered.

I nodded and looked to the lizardmen. "You have one chance to back off and never bother them again before I start getting rough." I said raising my fists.

"What the hell, why are all you people coming to the defense of that little bitc…" One of the lizards started but he was cut off by another weak ghost ray in the mouth. The lizard in question was sent back into a nearby tree and rendered unconscious.

"You sure have a mouth on you. Too bad I don't have any soap on me." I said shaking with anger. "You were… you were going to kill Yukari… to eat her because she was different." I was vaguely aware of the blazing green energy that was leaking out of my eyes. "Unforgivable."

The two remaining lizards flinched a little but then rushed me. I lifted each hand and shot them both dead in the chest launching them back, each had been rendered unconscious. "Know your place." I said glaring at them before turning to Moka and Yukari.

"You ok, Yukari?" I said all the traces of green gone from my eyes, replaced by icy blue. "I'm sorry they broke your wand before I got here." I said sadly looking at what was left of the girly wand.

"Why… why did you come here?" Yukari said a little suspicion in her voice. She hugged herself closer to Moka. The sound plucked at a few of my heart strings. The little girl had just experienced people trying to kill her… I know what that is like… but she is just too young.

"We're friends aren't we?" I said smiling at the little girl. She looked a little taken aback by my question. "It's not like I'm going to judge you for being a bit of a prankster, after all I am one to. And things like races are too far above the head of an idiot like me." I said shrugging. "But… maybe we should stop with all the jokes for a bit. It really does get on some people's bad side. Tsu is alright. You two just got off on the wrong foot." I stuck out my hand to the little girl. "So take this as my formal surrender. You win the prank war."

Yukari hesitated for a second before jump out of Moka's arms. Her hat fell off as she knocked me to the ground with a hug and began to cry. "I was so scared." She said.

I was a little taken aback by the reaction but I recovered. I began to pat her head trying to calm her down. "Don't worry Yukari. You don't have anything to be scared of. We will keep you safe, I promise." I said to the crying girl. "And I always keep my promises."

* * *

It had been three days since the incident with the lizardmen, and Yukari was turning over a new leaf. She apologized to not only Tsukune and Kurumu, but everyone that she had used her magic on in those first two weeks of school.

She still wasn't having much luck making friends outside of our little group, but there was no long open hostility towards her. We don't know if that is because they forgave her, or because they heard about what happened to the giant lizards, her class president and his two stooges.

I was out front with Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu as Moka was recounting the 'fight' between me and the lizardmen. If you could call it a fight, it was more like a spanking and sending them off to sit in time out.

"So Danny used is monster powers?" Kurumu said enviously. "I wish I could have seen it." The then put her arms around me and pressed herself against me. "Come on Danny, can't you show me your true form, just once?" She asked sweetly causing me to blush.

"Hey you get off him boob for brains." Yukari had arrived and jumped on Kurumu's back trying to peel her off. "You're not good enough for my Big Brother." The term Yukari had decided she would use for me after the rescue.

"Well who asked you, you little witch?" Kurumu said trying to hang onto me but she was pulled off. Yukari had decided that Kurumu wasn't good enough to be my girlfriend in pretty much the same way that she had decided that Tsukune and I were not good enough to be friends with Moka earlier. So every time something came up they would go at it and tease and taunt each other. There was no real danger of either of them getting hurt, but we couldn't break up the little spats.

"Come on you two we need to get to school." I said as Moka, Tsukune and I started on our way.

Kurumu, who had had Yukari in a head lock dropped the little girl and came running. "Coming my Destined One!" Kurumu said chasing after.

"Oh no you don't, you succubus!" Yukari shouted running shortly behind her. It was all just the usual morning. Still more normal then Amity Park anyways.

* * *

 **That last sentence pretty much summarizes Danny's feeling about Youkai. There is nothing you can throw at him that Amity Park didn't prepare him for.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"So, have you decided yet?" I asked Tsukune as were taking out the garbage for our homeroom class chore. We had a bit before the first class started so there was no real hurry.

"What do you mean?" He asked back playing dumb.

"You know, very well what I mean. The first month is almost up. And you will get your chance to return to your life as a 'you-know-what'." I said in case anyone was listening. "Are you going to go or will you stay?" I said as I dumped the garbage. He looked down unsure of himself. "Listen man, I understand if you go, but you and Moka average around ten minutes a day just standing around staring at each other and saying each other's names. If you're going to leave then at least talk to her first."

"Easy for you to say." He said more than a little depressed. "You're not the one thinking about leaving." He lifted the garbage and poured out into the larger bin. "I'm still on the fence."

"Just make sure you don't end up with any regrets." I said as we turned to go back inside.

"Not so fast!" We heard three voices behind us cry out. We turned as saw three… uninteresting people. One short fat one, one completely ordinary in every way and a taller skinny one with glasses.

"I'm sorry? Do we know you?" Tsukune said confuse.

"You might not know us, but we know you, Tsukune Aono and Danny Fenton. You are our number one enemies!" The most normal one said.

"What number one enemies?" Tsukune said confuse.

"This is an outrage. I refuse to share my number one spot. I have been public enemy number one for over a year." I joked crossing my arm and chuckling a little at the end. "But out of curiosity, what did we do to earn your hate?"

"You really don't understand? Then allow us to explain." The normal one said again, he seemed to be their leader. But they all chimed in to say. "Formation set."

They pulled off their green school uniform jackets to reveal looser pink jackets each with one of our friends names on it followed by the phrase 'is my life'. My blood froze. "Oh god… Tsu, run." I said not looking at my friend.

"What?" He said in confusion.

"I know what these three are. They are the most dangerous, sadistic, vulgar creatures you could ever imagine." I said shivering a little. Tsukune looked worried. "Fans!"

Tsukune actually felt to the ground. "Danny can't you ever be serious."

"I am dead serious about this. Fans are evil, Tsu." I said daring a glance at him. "They will touch you in ways that will make you never feel clean again and say thing that will may you want to tear out your own ear drums. And whatever you do, never look in one's locker!"

"I think you're over reacting." He muttered.

But then the trio of fans began chanting their introductions which included really weird decorations of love. "Still think I am over reacting." I said shivering more violently. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well um… maybe we should just go." Tsukune said trying to back away.

I turned to follow but the leader grabbed me by the shoulder. "Hold it, the only thing you're going to do, is feel our fearsome fan club wrath!"

"Don't you touch me!" I said desperately, kicking the guy in the face sending him back. "Tsu, don't worry about me, just get out of here!"

"Um… Danny… where did you get that bat?" Tsukune asked looking back at me.

"This is the Fenton Anti-creep Stick. The tool of choice when dealing with perverts and people that are trying to ask out my older sister." I said holding the bat in front of me in a defensive stance.

"That doesn't explain where it came from." Tsukune said.

"The art of concealing large weapons is a Fenton Family secret. I can't tell you how it's done." I said going to a ninja stance for a joke before preparing to wail on the fan boys.

The fat one and skinny one came at me swinging their cheer phone things. They were shouting thing like 'for my love'. I felt only a little gilt about introducing them to the inside of the garbage bin. But the third of the three stooges had gone for Tsukune and was hitting him on the head with the cheer phone thing.

I stood there a little embarrassed as Tsukune took it like a wimp. He was even worse then I was before I had gotten my ghost powers. "What is with this guy? He's a wimp." The fan said hitting Tsukune. "I know he is in human form but still. A loser like you isn't worthy of being with my Moka."

Then a large wash pan appeared above the guys head hitting him hard. "What are you doing to Tsukune?" Yukari said as she started running up.

The skinny one shot up out of the garbage. "It's my love." I got a little pissed at that I flipped the lid to the garbage shut hitting him on the head.

"Tsukune are you ok?" Moka was running up know too.

"What's going on?" Kurumu flew down.

"Uh, we must retreat for now, my brethren, until another day Aono and Fenton." Said the leader as he ran away. The other two dragging themselves out of the garbage and following him.

"Wait, get back here?" Kurumu said starting to give chase but Tsukune grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said. But there was defeat in his voice; a man with a wounded pride.

* * *

Later that day after classes were over Tsukune called me aside and told the girls just to head back without us. "I really am a loser… I always have to depend on you and the girls to protect me." He said leaning against the railing on the roof of the school. "Danny… I want to be stronger…" He admitted.

I stood there not really sure what to say to him. But there was only one thing to be done. "Well then… I guess we better start training you." I said and he looked up at me in surprise. "Wishing isn't going to get you the results you want. I'll teacher you a thing or two about fighting. Just make sure you're ready."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Danny."

"You won't be thanking me by the time that this is over." I said walking away. "Come on. We need to start now." He looked a bit worried, but he followed.

* * *

"Urggg." Tsukune grunted as I had hit him down for the twelfth time with a kendo stick. He laid on the ground panting.

"Get up, Tsukune." I said my voice serious. "You will never win if you don't get up."

"I… I can't win… you have your… monster strength." He said from his position on his back. "I can't win against that… I'm only human."

"That is a dumb excuse, and you're wrong. I have only been using my human strength this entire time. Even against Saizou and all that other monsters I have fought here, I only used my human strength and my weapons." I said while I stood there waiting for him to get up. "I only needed to use my inhuman strength against Moka's vampire form and the giant cobra, but the cobra was only because I was unarmed. And I used my powers on the lizardmen only because they pissed me off."

"Are… are you serious?" He managed to ask as he gasped for air.

"I have seen humans take on monsters a lot more powerful than the ones you're up against. You are right that they are stronger, faster, and more versatile than your human body. So your only shot is to be smarter than them and better prepared." I said as he started to pull himself to his feet.

He managed to get to his feet and assume a defensive stance. "You're leaning too far back. Your center of balance needs to be towards the front if you don't want to be overwhelmed. Your elbows are too far in and your shoulders too stiff." I criticized him as he stood there. "But you'll learn." I said and pressed the offense again. Tsukune's eyes widened as I approached. He was trying to fix his stance but he needed to learn that there are things that must come without thought. He has a long way to go.

* * *

The next day we were all sitting around a table for lunch. "Tsukune what happened to you? Did those three guys from yesterday try to attack you again?" Moka said in concern.

"No…" He said nursing a couple of his bruises. "I was…" He fell off on his explanation. He didn't want to tell them that he was embarrassed at his own weakness and trying to train to be strong enough to protect Moka instead of her protecting him.

"Hey has anyone else seen those three creeps from yesterday around a lot lately?" Yukari asked changing to subject. "I think I have seen that tall one with the glasses around a lot. He is always taking pictures and claiming he is from the year book club." She said annoyed. "To think the guy was some kind of creepy fan."

"I think there is a phrase involving a glass house." I said chuckling a bit. "But I guess it isn't as creepy when you're a younger girl idolizing a older one."

"She's right though. I've seen that fat one around a lot to. He's always standing there staring at me and posing." Kurumu said and shivered. "What a creep."

"And they seem to be targeting Tsukune and Danny." Moka said with her motherly concern.

"Well we don't need to worry about Big Brother, but we should probably act as body guards for Tsukune for a while." Yukari said causing Tsukune's shoulders to dip with the shame.

"Yeah, that way when they show up we can just take them down. It will be like killing two turds with one bone." Kurumu shouted happily.

"I think you mean two birds with one stone." Yukari said sighing at her friend's use of words.

"I don't know, turd might be more appropriate for this situation." I chuckled.

Tsukune got up. "It's alright, I don't want to be a burden to all of you." He said before he started to leave head down hiding his eyes from the world. Moka went chasing after him.

"That idiot's ideas about 'boys are supposed to protect girls' will get him kicked in the balls some day." I said returning to may meal.

* * *

After school that day I headed to the roof as usual. 'Today is the day.' I thought sadly. 'One whole month has gone by and Tsukune has to choose between human world or Moka.' I went through the door to the roof and saw Moka standing there alone.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked her as I came up.

"Oh… hi Danny." She said hardly looking at me before she put her head back on the railing.

"Did… did he say goodbye then?" I asked sadly.

"What!? No!" She said jumping as if the very thought of him leaving was scary to her. "He… he was just saying that he didn't want to hold us back… but he was so hurt. I know he says that they didn't attack him. But he was injured."

"Moka… he didn't want to tell you all this. But he got those injures sparing with me." I told her feeling a little like I was betraying Tsukune by telling her. But she needed to know. "He wanted to be stronger so that he could be the one that protects you instead of the other way around. So I offered… ok so I didn't really give him a choice in the matter… but I showed him how to fight with a human's strength in a way that would help him out against monsters."

"So… he was like that because he wants to protect me?" Moka said a little touched by her boy toys determination.

"Looks like it." I said with a shrug.

Just then Yukari burst out onto the roof and ran to us. "Guys, while I was sweeping up I saw Tsukune and he had a really serious look on his face." Yukari said. "He also had his bag with him."

Moka's eyes widened. "But… if he had his bag with him, then that means…" The words disappeared on her lips. "He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would he?"

We rushed out and Kurumu joined us along the way. We had to get to Tsukune before he left.

* * *

We were flying towards the bus stop, Kurumu was carrying Moka and I was carrying Yukari. "You never told us you can fly, Danny." Kurumu said as we went along.

"I can't do it very well in my human form. It… it really is taking quite a bit out of me." I said concentrating of staying afloat and maintaining speed.

"Then why don't you just transform." Yukari asked a little hopeful that I would.

"And ruin my suspenseful unveiling on flying from point A to point B. Why would I do that?" I joked as we went along. "Besides, it isn't like we're in any hurry. The bus isn't going to get there before us and Tsukune's not in any real danger."

But as were managed to get passed the forest and could see past the last of the trees into the clearing we could all see Tsukune being attacked by three of the lamest monsters each wearing a pink cheer squad jacket. "You just had to jinx it didn't you, Big Brother?" Yukari commented as we started to descend.

Tsukune was tossed up into the air as each of the three monsters turned to us. "Our goddesses!" They shouted. If I wasn't catching my breath from the flight over there, I would have hurled.

"I got you, Tsukune." Yukari said waving her wand. "Magical water seat!" She said and a cushiony sky blue water chair appeared out of nowhere and caught Tsukune.

"Tsukune are you ok?" Moka said running up to him.

"And again you guys had to save me." He said depressed.

That got on Moka's nerves and she delivered a back hand across Tsukune's face. "Is that what all this is about? Don't you understand that we are friends, Tsukune? That means you can depend on us. So don't just run away by yourself!" Moka shouted. Yukari, Kurumu and I were all there with her.

"I thought she was going to kick you in the balls. You got off pretty easy." I said with a shrug.

"There he is. Stealing our women right in front of us." The monsters were crying. "That bastard must die."

"Wait a second, I'm in love with Danny, not Tsukune." Kurumu said dragging my head into her chest again and holding me there.

"I told you to stop that!" Yukari said trying to get Kurumu to let go of me.

"It's not fair!" The monsters shouted and they charge. The girls moving to intercept, but… the monster were just too gross.

The one after Moka was a weird umbrella monster whose upper body was replaced by an umbrella, he had one eye and a mouth with a tounge that seemed not to go back in. He was spinning the top half of his body around and saliva was coming out and showering Moka how was backing away in disgust.

Yukari on the other hand was being chased by a head on the end of a long neck. The monster was saying suggestive things about wrapping around her that made me feel sicker.

Kurumu was the only one actually trying to attack her opponent, and she wasn't having any luck. The fat blob that he was driving her nails into wasn't showing any response.

Tsukune was sitting there on the chair looking miserable. "You just going to sit there and watch them?" I asked before holding out a weapon to him. "Or are you going to help them."

He went wide eyed and nodded taking the weapon. "Ha, stop that!" Tsukune shouted at the monsters. "You guys aren't fans. You're just disgusting perverted stalkers!" Tsukune shouted at them gripping his weapon.

"Is that…" Yukari started looking at the weapon.

"That's right." I said. "The Fenton Anti-Creep Stick."

"That's just a baseball bat." Moka said in surprise.

"Correction, it is a baseball bat with the word Fenton on it." I said with a straight face causing Kurumu to laugh.

"So now even he is mocking us?" The monsters were crying. "Well no more." They jumped into a pile. "Combine!" It had to be the worst combination that I had ever seen. It was a blob with short limbs, a head on the end of a long neck with only one eye, and an umbrella on top of the body. It had all the weak points of all three monsters.

"Tsu… his limbs are short. So he won't have much of a reach. Plus with his large mass and his center of gravity shifted too far forward by the long neck, it will be hard for him to stop once he starts running at you." I whispered to the human. "Come on Tsu, these guys are pushovers, show them who's boss."

Tsukune nodded nervously as the combined monsters charged him. The monsters gave a swing but Tsukune could easily duck around the short arm. Before the creature could do anything Tsukune hit him in the back leg with the bat and he toppled over. "What…" The monster said disoriented.

"And stay away from my friends!" Tsukune shouted and hit their single head on the long neck with the bat. After about five hits the monster shifted back into the three monsters that made it up. Each was unconscious. "I… I did it." Tsukune said in disbelief.

"Do not underestimate the power of a bat with the word Fenton on it." I said simple as Tsukune stumbled back drunk on his small victory.

The girls came up to congratulate him, but then Moka said what we had all came there for. "Tsukune… are you really leaving?" She asked using the legendarily powerful puppy dog eyes.

"What? No, I was just going to send some mail back home." He said pulling out some letters. "It isn't like I can call my parents here?" He said pulling out a normal phone and looking at it.

"Wait, that is why you're out here? Why didn't you just ask to barrow my phone?" I said pulling out the Fenton Phone Mark II. "Unlimited interdimensional minutes." I joked tossing him the head piece phone and the dial pad.

"You have a phone that can make calls between dimensions?" Yukari said amazed.

"Yeah, my parents invented them. They also tone out any outside noise that is meant to hypnotize the listener. So as long as you wear them you're safe from sirens and banshees." I said as I showed him how they worked. "And like everything else made at Fenton Works it won't break from anything short of an angry vampire going at it." I said shooting Moka a look that caused her to be embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Tsukune asked me.

"I never thought about it." I said with a shrug. "So let's start going back to school before dinner is over." I said as we walked along the path. So Tsukune is going to be along for the ride. It will be nice to have the human around.

* * *

 **... I think I can see some small cracks in the fourth wall.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"What do you think we should do, Big Brother?" Yukari asked as we walked past the rows of booths that all were trying to catch new members for their various clubs.

"I don't know. We didn't have any club fair things in the USA. Plus, since Tsukune and Moka had their Literature class in first period and Kurumu in her second, we don't know what clubs our friends joined." I said looking around at all the booths. "Knowing Tsukune and Moka they probably tried to get into a normal club." I said looking around.

"I don't see any normal clubs around here." Yukari said looking around with a 'weirded out' look on her face. And she was right, everywhere you looked were bizarre clubs; the mummy club, the potions club, the grave digging club and so on. Each one was weirder then the last.

Then we passed one that had a bunch of girls in swimsuits in front of it. "Come join the swimming club!" A long haired girl who was standing in front shouted with her arms opened wide. "All our current members are all girls so any boy who joins has a good chance of getting special attention from one of us!"

Most of the guys in the crowd were going nuts and rushing to sign up. The woman looked at me. "What about you? Do you want to come and swim with us?" She posed.

"No thanks." I said grabbing Yukari by the arm and pulling her away. "We don't want to be in that club." I said to her seriously.

"What do you mean? I'm glad you weren't swayed by girls in swimsuits, but that does seem to be the most normal club here." She asked.

"Did you hear what she said though? All the senior members are all girls. A swimming club should have a lot of boys that just want to look at girls in swimsuits if nothing else. So why do you think that there are only girls left from last year's entries? " I asked the young witch.

Yukari's eyes widened. "Because something must have happened to all the boys." She said in realization. "Those girls must be a type of monster that feeds on them. Mermaids are known to do that and would be in the swimming club."

"Exactly." I said nodding though I hadn't known that bit about mermaids. "Their club is a trap for a feeding frenzy." Once we got a good distance from the booth I let go of the girl. "And even if it wasn't, Moka's a vampire, she can't go near water. Or so the legends say." I said not really knowing much about vampires. Some said that they burn up in the sunlight, but that was clearly not the case.

"Well, well, you really got good instincts don't you kid." I turned to see a large guy in a black jacket with a white and gold band on his arm. I could sense that he was stronger than the others around us, a bigger marble even in his human form.

"It's more of experience than instincts." I said with a shrug trying to look casual but still with a bit of a guard up. "If something seems too good to be true that is usually because it is." The man had two people behind him in similar jackets, but they seemed pretty normal… not the right word… averagely weird. "Can we help you?" I asked hoping that they would say 'no' and just move on. Yukari move behind me seeming to smell danger to, her wand was held tightly behind her back.

"My apologizes, let me introduce myself, I am Grail with the 'Public Safety Commission'. We heard about an upstart in the freshmen class who took down the freshmen extra credit beast. That giant cobra they sick on the freshmen every year to weed out the weak and dumb ones." The big guy said with a grin. He had copper colored hair and eyes, and even his skin seemed to have a bit of the copper coloring. "It has been killing freshmen for years, and you took it out without using your true form, very impressive Mr. Fenton."

Well they knew my name. "Thanks I guess, but it really was a team effort. One hundred students on one lousy snake wasn't a very fair fight." I said trying to play down my part in the fight. "Someone probably blew my part in the fight out of proportion. You know, 'freshmen's tales' and all."

"You're even modest. Not a common quality among monsters." Grail said with a grin. "That's why I have been sent to see if you would like a place in our committee." The large monster crossed his arms. "Understand that it is very rare that we extend an invitation to any freshman, but you proved yourself."

"Well… um thanks but I think I would rather just spend time with my friends. I understand the necessity for such a thing, but I don't want the job." I said trying to wave away the invitation.

The leader's face fell as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Well… I suppose it wouldn't be smart for us to force you. But remember that the invitation stands." He said before walking away.

"Those guys were scary." Yukari said peeking out from behind me. I nodded in agreement.

"I got a bad feeling about them to. But I guess if they know about the mermaids then they are going to do something before anyone gets hurt. So we don't have to do it ourselves." I said smiling at the witch. "Come on. We still need to find a club."

* * *

Several awful club ideas later and three beaten up perverts that wanted Yukari to pose nude for them in a sculpting club, we were starting to lose hope. "Big Brother, come look at this!" I walked over next to the excited witch and found an array of artifacts and old looking writings and pictures. Looking up at the sign for the club it took me a minute to figure out that it read 'Artifact Rescue Team'.

"Hey there." The man behind the booth said with a grin. He had blond hair and a Hawaiian shirt over his school undershirt as well as some sun glasses. People wearing shades at this school wasn't uncommon even when it was over cast or in a darker room, since some of the students were really nocturnal. "I guess you two are interested in our club. You see, there are several dozens of old ruins on this campus from the old school buildings, since the school often got destroyed in over the top battles when several strong monsters attended all at once."

"Some of these older school buildings are over ten thousand years old, from before the time when man began to dominate the world. These ruins hold a lot of forgotten history of monsters and it is our job as members of the 'Artifact Rescue Team' to find them." The man was bouncing around with excitement at his own job.

"Uh that sounds so cool." Yukari said, you could practically see the stars in her eyes. "Can we join this club, Big Brother, please?" She asked practically begging me.

"Well it does seem to be the best club so far." I admitted looking around at the others with a little distaste. "Why not. It might not be ordinary, but if it is fun we can talk to the others about joining it."

"Excellent." The man said showing us the form. "Two more members." He said with a smile.

* * *

In the afternoon after classes we gathered with the rest of the club behind the gym. "Alright right it looks like everyone is here." A bald teacher with an oddly shaped mustache said. "I am Mr. Mold and I am the club sponsor and supervisor. So remember that as were go through these ruins I'm in charge." He said and he talked his mustache seemed to shimmy around on his face.

I looked around to see that we had eighteen students total, and seven of us were new freshman. But with the mortality rate at this school it is not odd that freshmen are, if not the majority, the largest group.

"Now everyone follow me and we will go to today's sight, the Yokai school building from 1493 BCE, one of the younger ones." The teacher said and walked off north from the gym building. After a half an hour walk we got to an entrance to what looked like a crypt. "Come along." He aside as he opened it up and went inside.

We followed him in. Yukari and I both gasped with astonishment at how large it was. The initial staircase descended for forty feet and then opened up into a massive hallway. "Since this was from before the time in which we monsters first started to hide ourselves from the human world, we had not yet developed the barrier or thought up the rules about maintaining human form will at school. So this school was a lot bigger and underground. Not to mention that the fashion is nothing like the human's building during the time period." The blond hair student from the booth, Markus, explained when he saw our faces.

We walked forward into the old school. Glancing into the rooms on either side you could see long stone tables and removable slabs of rocks with paint on them that must have been the old chalk boards.

But as we went in further and further into the ruins thought the corridors got smaller and everywhere you looked there we claw marks and smashed walls from the battle that most had caused the end of the school. Or at least that was what we thought.

"Oh my…" the words died on Yukari's face as we passed a room that was ignited in dark blue flames. I could feel the demonic energy radiating off of them. Maybe the fight that ended the school was more intense then we thought.

"Come on everyone, hurry it up. We are almost to the hall of records, so watch your step." Mr. Mold said seeming to get more and more excited as we went.

"Why do we need to watch our…" A female freshman started, but then her left foot sank along with the tile it had been on.

My eyes widened and memories of Fright Knight's castle returned to me. I reached out grabbing Yukari and pulled her to the ground as the sounds of the gear mechanisms were heard. From almost invisible slits in the wall needles shoot out and into the flesh of the unfortunate student.

"Blast, what did I just say!?" shouted the teacher. "Be careful!"

I went forward and looked at the rusty needles. There was no chance of the girl living. She was already gone, the demonic aura flowing out of her. I covered Yukari's eyes as we passed but I stepped on one of the needles and there was a small scrapping. I looked down at it to see a shiny metal exposed. "Silver, this trap was meant for monsters, not humans." I observed.

It wouldn't be the first of the lethal traps that were targeting monsters. There was a trap that activated a water run that would have been for a vampire, and a ball of some kind of hair that the teacher said was to weaken dragons. There we also fire traps and other standard blades and boulders. I kept Yukari close and had to use my ghost powers to protect us at some points.

As we went the teacher draw a line on the ground behind him. "To help on the way back out, best not to trigger a whole new set of traps." despite all the traps no one else was getting hurt as we processed. All we had to do was stay on the line that the teacher was drawing.

Yukari was always excited as we went looking around at all the old pieces of art or writings. When I asked her if she was scared she just responded saying. "It will be alright, you will protect me." She said happily as she kept looking around.

After an hour we came to our destination. We opened a huge door and found a large room full of scrolls. Several people started moving towards the shelves but the teacher yelled at them. "Stop that, the ones near the front are just the student reports and histories. The important things are in the back."

But as the teacher passed the first row of shelves a giant dog head came down and grabbed him. Some of the members of the class screamed as two more dog heads appeared and grabbed the legs of the teacher that were hanging out of the first one's mouth. I covered Yukari's eyes again as the dogs tore the teacher in to three pieces and ate them.

But the dogs were not distracted by their first snack for long. They turned the corner and we could all see that there was only one body for the three heads. "Cerberus!" someone shouted and the students started running back. Yukari and I were following them. We were all soon out of the room. But turning back we saw that someone had tripped and that the dog was on him. We saw Markus being lifted up into the air and torn to pieces, just like the teacher.

I quickly pulled the door closed and put the bar back on it to hold it shut. Turning back to the group I saw not monsters, but a bunch of scared kids. "I think we should all just head out." I said sadly.

* * *

It was starting to get dark by the time we got back to the school. We saw Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu all underneath the pool area looking kind of down themselves. "Looks like we aren't the only ones that had a bad first day with clubs." Yukari said as we reached the group.

"Why, what club were you in?" Kurumu asked.

"The ruins exploring club, but the teacher and club leader were both eaten by a giant Cerberus." Yukari said sitting down next to Moka and placing her head on Moka's lap. "What about you guys?"

"Swimming club." Tsukune said glumly.

"But wasn't that the one that the mermaids set up for a feeding frenzy?" I asked worried. I thought it was going to be taken down since the student police knew about it.

"What… you knew?" Kurumu said surprised.

"Of course we knew. It was pretty obvious for people as smart as we are." Yukari said sticking her tongue out at the succubus.

"Well then everyone else must be stupid too, because the mermaids managed to eat over sixty students before the other Moka took them down." Tsukune said miserably. I felt a ping of guilt that I didn't shut them down before anything happened.

"Well it looks like none of us has a club then." Moka said sadly as Yukari and Kurumu started throwing insults again.

"I got an idea." We all looked up in surprise to see Ms. Nekonome. "Why don't you join the Newspaper club?" She suggested. We all looked at her confused.

"This school has a paper?" We all said together.

"Yeah, I'm the faculty adviser for the club, but I forgot to make a stand this year." She said with a shrug.

"Well… it does sound like a nice safe normal club." Tsukune said looking at a loss for better words. He looked over Moka.

"Let's do it then." Moka agreed.

"Come on Big Brother, let's go to." Yukari said pulling at my sleeve.

I smile. "Sure why not."

"How about we make it unanimous." Kurumu said jumping up onto my back.

"Well then, where do we sign up?" Tsukune said with a smile. And like that, the Newspaper club was born.

* * *

 **So yes, in the end I just had Danny join the Newspaper club, even though he wasn't very good at Kanji.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

It was the end of the first month with the new clubs, and as it turned out that there was only one member of the newspaper club other than us. A perverted guy named Ginei Morioka, or just Gin, who was known for taking pictures of girls in the locker rooms and such during the previous year before. My greatest question was why does the girls' locker room have windows?

It was mainly this reason that no one had ever seen a school paper before. They didn't have anyone working on one. And if it takes two months to write then it wouldn't really be 'News'.

The rest of us talked about why it might be that there was only one member, but given that it was ran by Ms. Nekonome and a perverted photographer, we decided it wasn't that odd. In fact it was kind of nice having the club more or less to ourselves.

But when it came time to assign tasks, I was given the worst ones due to the fact I was the worst at Kanji. So I ended up on maintenance, since I was good with machines, and… writing the obituary. Yes, there were enough people dying every week to warrant having an obituary section in a school newspaper.

It was awful and hard. There were over three hundred students that were unaccounted for already and it was supposed to be my job to find out who was alive and who wasn't. It was really hard to tell when being eaten didn't leave enough of you for people to tell who was who.

"So far we have about 197 confirmed deaths and 6 that are suspended, so we have about 124 people that we ain't sure about. Hit me." I said as I played blackjack with Keri, Natsu and Claps. Keri dealt me out an eight. 'Shit.'

"Well, this school is a death trap." Natsu said in his fake Australian accent. He had messy brown hair, dark skin, and wore a cowboy hat and vest over his school uniform. "I just feel sorry for those poor blokes that get caught by the monsters that rape their victims before they kill them. I'll stay."

"I'm just glad I'm not on the bad side of any of the teachers." Claps said looking at his cards. He was Irish and had bright red hair and buck teeth. "Some of those guys are just sick. I hear that Mr. Plock usually has killed off his whole class by this point in the year. If it weren't for the fact that Danny here is so damn hard to kill, we would all be from ashes to ashes. Hit me." He was dealt and ace. "One more." Next card was a five, he smiled. "I'm good."

"It's your own damn fault for joining the Newspapers club in the first place. Why didn't you just do athletics like we did? The baseball team could use more people like you." Keri said. "Alright dealer has to stay with nineteen. What do you guys got?"

"Eighteen." Natsu said angrily.

"I had twenty two." I threw him back my cards.

"I got twenty one exactly." Claps said with a grin pulling his part of the pot to him. The rest of us started groaning.

"If you were the dealer I would accuse you of stacking the deck, serious that is the sixth one in a row. What are the odds?" Keri said grumpily.

"I told you we shouldn't have played with a leprechaun." Natsu said angrily.

"I didn't even know that leprechauns were considered monsters." I said with a shrug.

"We aren't, we're a boarder race. Like that little witch friend of yours, the one that keeps calling you her 'Big Brother'." Claps said with a grin.

"Man you're lucky man. How did you manage to get a hot girlfriend and a cute little sister?" Keri said shuffling the deck of cards. "You aren't that hot."

"So you think I am at least a little hot. Sorry Keri I don't swing that way." I said and then ducked his attempt to hit me across the head as the rest of us laughed.

"I might not be gay but I will still beat your ass." Keri said waving a finger at me. "So are you going to come to our game this coming week end? We are playing against that damn 'West Bogs Academy' and will take any support we can get."

"In other words bring those shellacs that are always with you. Except that ugly one, what was her name, Tsukune?" Natsu laughed at his own joke.

"Come on guys he isn't all that bad. He is starting to grow a bit of a back bone." I said standing up for the table. "We'll be there and claim it's for the paper or something. I'm not going to miss you three making idiots of yourselves."

"Come on man, how can we lose? We have the luck of the leprechauns with us." Keri said rubbing a fist against Claps's head for good luck.

"Whatever man, I got to go and study for that Math Test tomorrow. You know that Ms. Ririko would use any excuse to get me alone with her so she could eat me." I said walking out with a small salute as they all laughed at the truth of it. That crazy math teacher was sometimes actually drooling on me. "Good luck you guys… not you, Claps… You've have had it too good for too long."

* * *

"Thanks again for helping us study, Yukari." I said after school, the test had already gone by and I was pretty confident.

"Don't mention it, but you might want to put more effort into it in the future, Kurumu." Yukari said.

"Oh come on, you haven't even seen the results yet and you are already doubting me." Kurumu said felling insulted by the younger girl. "I kicked that tests butt."

"Yeah, but at the start of the study session last night you didn't know anything." Yukari giggled.

"Alright that's enough you two." I said intervening before they could have one of their spats. "Come on. Let's just get to the club room already. Tsu and Moka are probably waiting for us."

We arrived at the club room and sure enough Tsukune and Moka were there. Gin was also there and had a slight imprint on his face from however he had tried to flirt with. I don't really blame Gin. I mean, yeah he is a pervert, but I did some things I am not exactly proud of or willing to admit when I first got my ghost powers. That said the girls can't stand the guy, though Moka doesn't physically assault him.

"So everyone in agreement on what will be in the next issue?" Gin asked us at the end of the little meeting. We all get light nods and such forth. "Good, then get to work." But before any of us moved there was a rapping on the door.

When the door opened in walked Keri, Natsu and Claps. "Danny, we need your help!" Keri said in desperation.

"Wow what's up guys?" I asked as they came in.

"Those jerks from 'West Bogs' sent hitmen to take out the baseball team. The rest of the team is all injured or dead. The three of us got lucky and weren't there because it was our day to check the bats." Keri said sadly as they took seats.

"I guess they thought they couldn't win fair and square." Tsukune said showing his sympathy for the three monsters… ok two monsters and a leprechaun.

"We need your help mate, you need at least nine players for a team, and we only have three." Natsu begged. "Please, we need your help. Don't let your mates down… we don't have any other friends, you are the only one we can turn to."

"Why don't you just forfeit the game?" Yukari asked.

"Because we bet the entire baseball team budget on the game." Claps said a little embarrassed. "If we lose then the team is done for good."

"Alright Newspaper club." Gin said. "It looks like we're playing baseball." This was a bit of a surprise. "There are six of us so that will give you the nine people you need for your team."

"Wow, Gin… I didn't know you had such a big heart." Tsukune said surprised by our perverted leader.

"Well, we need the game to happen for our sports page. It isn't like we can just cover the team's mugging. That doesn't qualify as news at this school." Gin admitted. "And besides, chicks dig sports heroes. All I have to do is carry the team to victory and instant girls city."

"Now that sounds more like our perverted upperclassman." Yukari giggled. "But I guess it could be fun, right Big Brother?" She jumped up on my back.

"I'm in, can't leave a friend in need after all. What about you guys?" I said looking to the remaining three member of the news team.

"I'm not that good, but I guess you need someone to fill the spot." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"If Tsukune's joining, then count me in." Moka said a little embarrassed.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kurumu said crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"Thank you." Keri said as the three started to tear up.

* * *

So the weekend came and along with it came the arrival of the baseball team from 'West Bogs Academy'. They were a full group of twenty five people, all dressed in blue and gray baseball uniforms and all had standard military buzz cuts. All that is, but the leader of the group, or at least the one that stood in front, who was a rather flat chested girl and had a miniskirt and a baseball cap over her red ponytail.

She looked over at the group of three baseball team members. "Well I am surprised you even showed up. Did you come here to surrender in person?" The girl laughed.

"No we… we are here to play." Keri stammered. The opposing team laughed.

"You need players in order to play stupid. Or are the students here too dumb to count to nine?" The girl laughed with the others.

But then I came out with the rest of the newspaper club following Gin. "No, we can count just fine." Gin said with a little witty banter. We were all in baseball uniforms ourselves, our colors being green and black. Yukari was wearing her witch's cape and hat over hers.

"Who are you people?" The girl said in surprise.

"We are the newspaper club, here to replace the people you tried to take out before the game, because if there's no game there's no story." Gin said with a smug smile. The few people that showed up to the games were divided between cheers and laughter.

"You aren't even real baseball players." The red head said angrily.

But behind her, her team was talking. "Oh man look at that, they got real girls on their team." "That blue haired girl's tits are as big as my head." "Look at the pink haired girl's figure… so amazing." "Those lucky bastards, I want real girls on our team too."

"You idiots, I am a girl!" The leader shouted and began to beat upon her own team members for their comments.

"Sorry Louise… you are a very pretty girl." They droned all at once making me think that this was common place for them.

"It doesn't matter if you people have a team or not. We are still going to win." The Louise girl said turning to our group scoffing.

* * *

A coin was flipped and as always the leprechaun won. So our team picked first bat. We picked our lineup and Gin insisted on going first as the Newspaper Club leader. Forget the fact that it is baseball, he wanted to be up first and we didn't complain.

The players took the field and Gin was up to bat. I didn't know what kind of monster Gin was. But he did have a larger aura in his human form than most. Maybe he would show a bit of what he can do, since it is legal to use your abilities, as long as you remain in human form.

Gin grinned at the pitcher. "Whenever you slowpokes are ready." He taunted.

There was a wind up and a pitch. Gin just put his bat in the way and punted the ball. It didn't go far, but that didn't matter, Gin was off like a rocket towards first base. The ball was throw to first but Gin out ran it making it to first with time to spare.

"Wow, did you guys see that?" I said laughing a bit. "I am sure glad he went first."

"The stupid show off. I bet he got that fast by running away from girls all the time." Kurumu said and Yukari nodded in agreement. No matter what, Gin was never in their good books.

"Harsh… but it is a good start." Keri said handing Kurumu a bat and helmet. "You're up next."

Kurumu was up to bat, but before even the first pitch, Gin stole second and third base. But it was finally Kurumu's turn to actually start playing. The first pitch was a swing and a miss, the second a ball. Kurumu turned to the catcher. "Excuse me, but my chest really hurts when he makes me swing close in like that." Kurumu said squeezing her breasts together causing the catcher to blush. "Do you think you can tell him to make the next one a little farther out?"

The catcher nodded rapidly and gave the appropriate hand signs. "I got to hand it to her. She knows how to take control of weaker men." Yukari said watching the exchange, the others nodded in agreement. I felt the slightest bit of jealousy, but it was just Kurumu playing the game the way she knew how.

The pitcher's next ball was farther out and Kurumu got a solid hit sending it to left field. She easily made it to first and Gin got home for our first point. "Well that was… unconventional, but we can only take what we can get." Keri said with a sweat drop. "You're up Claps!"

Claps's turn was… interesting. The first two pitches were strikes, but on the three pitch the catcher dropped the ball and when he went to retrieve it he got caught up on his shoe lasses giving Claps time to get for first and Kurumu to second.

"I never realized just how important luck was in this game." I said fascinated. "I always had the kind of luck that landed you struck by a lightning bolt when you go up to bat."

"Well hopefully your luck is better today, because you're up Fenton. Show them your skills." Keri said handing me a bat.

"I've never played baseball before." I said causing his jaw to drop. "But don't worry, I'll get to base."

It was another unconventional one. I wasn't very good as using a bat to do anything but beat up perverts, but I had other talents; namely being so annoying that people physically assault me. The first two pitches were balls and the third was a strike, but the entire time I was insulting and making fun of the pitcher.

After the third pitch I was still talking smack. "Come on, you call that a fast ball. You mom's balls were faster than that last night." The pitcher threw the ball straight at me and nailed me in the head hard enough to break the helmet.

People in the audience gasped but I got up. I was only slightly dizzy, since it was easier on the head then being thrown though a wall. I gave the victory sign back to my pitch and shouted. "I told you I would get to base!" I grinned through the trickle of blood going down the side of my face.

Next up to bat was Moka. Gin kept insisting that he would get home before the fourth person up to bat and told us to make our fifth person our clean up. I guess he knew what he was talking about. The first ball was too fast for Moka to hit. But she ended up doing the same thing as Kurumu. "Excuse me!" She called out to the pitcher. "I'm new at this, do you think you could throw it a little slower, please."

This time the pitcher blushed and did as he was told. The ball was thrown and Moka's bat made contacted. Even with most of her aura sealed away, Moka still could turn the rest of it into raw physical strength. Not only was the ball out of the park, it was probably off the campus. It was a grand slam. "Thank you!" she said as she jogged past the pitcher.

"Alright Moka!" Yukari shouted jumping up and down once we got back to the pit. "I knew you could do it." She said hugging her idol.

"Way to go Moka." Tsukune said a little more subdued.

"Oh… um thanks." Moka said a little embarrassed by the attention, but then she did what she always did and went for Tsukune's blood.

"Danny, you really are a crazy bastard." Gin said coming up to me. "And people say I got a thick head." He handed me some bandages for the injury. "Just stay on your feet. We need you alive until this game is over." Which was as close as Gin got to expressing genuine concern for another male. "Alright guys we have five points and no outs let's just keep it up and mop the floor with these losers." Our perverted leader gave his motivational speech and we sent out our next batter… Tsukune.

Keri and Natsu were practically in tears as he stroke out without even getting close to hitting the ball once. He even swung before the pitcher even threw the ball once. It was the sign of the end for our first ending. Yukari, though better than Tsukune, only managed a fault but no solid hit before being stroke out.

Natsu got a strong hit out field and made it to second, but Keri's hit was a fly ball and was caught for our third out. But still, five points in our first ending wasn't too shabby.

Our opponents' first ending was really short though. Yukari was in left out field, Tsukune in right, Gin in center. Our basemen were Keri on first, Claps on second and Moka on third. I was the catcher and Natsu was up to pitch. He stroke out the first and the third batters. But didn't even get the chance to on the second because the guy got so annoyed with me that he transformed into some kind of hippo headed monster and started to try and eat me. Apparently that was an automatic out.

The second ending went more or less like the first only Keri's hit wasn't caught and Yukari got a hit. We ended up getting twelve more points that second ending. But the other team managed to get a homerun of their own. Apparently that Louise girl could really hit a ball, but that was all they got.

It wasn't until the third ending that Louise took over as pitcher so that Kurumu and Moka couldn't tempt them anymore. That really slowed us down, but she was also a worse pitcher, so Kurumu could still get some hits even if they weren't free, and I was starting to get the hang of using a bat. But I couldn't coax her into attacking me like the others.

But by the time the bottom in the ninth came around we were up 26 – 3. It was a slaughter. "You worthless idiots!" Louise was shouting at her own team. "You can't even beat a bunch of fakers! They are just some jokers from a loser club and you lose!"

"Wow anger management problems aren't easy to watch." Kurumu jokes turning her back and laughing at the others.

I was feeling pretty cocky myself… but then I felt a power surge. I barely had enough time to realize what was going on. "Kurumu, look out!" I shouted. Louise had released her true form. Her cap was gone, her skin turned the color of ash and her clothes were black with a green and gold coin design on the chest. Her eyes were blank and she had an evil grin underneath a talisman that covered her face. She reached out, her hand about to grab onto Kurumu's neck.

I was starting to run towards them but I wouldn't make it. But before the fingers could wrap around Kurumu's neck, Gin appeared and pushed her out of the way. The fingers grabbed onto his arm instead. Gin let out a scream of pain.

"Gin!" Kurumu cried out in surprise at her savior.

"Well, I was after the girl, but you are much better." The monster Louise said. I could feel Gin's demonic aura getting weaker as Louise's grew stronger.

I was on them in a second and pulled the Fenton Anti-creep Stick out of my ass and delivered a solid hit to the girl's chest sending her back and making her let go of Gin. I caught Gin as he fell. "Gin, you alright man?" I asked holding the bat in a defensive stance.

"I'm… I'm just a bit drained." Gin managed to say as he was gasping for air as if he had been underwater of several minutes.

"Oh bugger all, she's a Jiangshi." Natsu said backing up. "This is not good."

"A what?" I asked, not very familiar with all the monster species.

"A Chinese Vampire." Yukari translated. "They suck away peoples life energy and the demonic auras of other monsters by touching them. Unlike normal Vampires that prefer to leave there victims alive… they usually drain their victims until there is nothing left."

"So you've heard of my kind have you?" Louise said with a chuckle. "Then you know that you don't stand a chance. Now that I have…" That was as far as she got before I hit her in the face with the Fenton Anti-creep Stick. "What… what the hell… I was talking!" She shouted angrily.

"I heard all I needed to. You're putting my friends' lives in danger." I said as my ghostly aura began to come to me, just enough to give my body a light glow. "I can't let you do that." This one was going to be tough. After absorbing Gin's strength she was as strong as two of your average monsters put together and if she got any more of my friends it would get even harder. I couldn't let her touch me either. I don't know what kind of effect her powers would have on me.

"Danny!" Kurumu said about to rush forward to help.

"Kurumu stay back. I can't risk anything happening to any of you." I called back to her. "Just protect Gin from the others, leave this one to me." I shouted back. Sure enough the rest of the enemy baseball team was transforming as well and following their leader's example.

"Well well, that is an interesting aura you have there." The Jiangshi said giggling. "Mind if I have a taste." She tried to rush me but she wasn't going to caught me off guard. I parried her attempt to grab me and hit her in the face again with the butt of my bat. All my hits so far were solid, but they didn't seem to have any affect at all. During the next hit I relented and put some of my Ghostly Strength into it.

She was sent flying back a good distance and clutched at her chest were my bat made contact. She coughed a little and looked at me in anger. "Didn't your mother tell you not to hit a lady?" She spat.

"Dude, my mom is the one that taught me how to hit a lady." I said getting back into stance. "Haven't you heard? Chivalry is dead."

"So are you!" She screamed and swung around for a kick. I put my bat up in the way but the Fenton Anti-creep Stick really is only as sturdy as a normal bat. The kick broke through my attempt to block it and reduced my bat to splinters. I was sent back and landed with a thud. But the Jiangshi wasn't done with me. She was already trying again to grab me.

I put my hands on the ground and spun myself with my legs above my head. Channeling my ghost energy and formed ecto bolts on the bottom of my feet and struck Louise with them sending her flying. "You just broke my favorite bat." I said as I got back to my feet.

But then I heard the sound of Yukari scream. I turn my head to see how my friends were doing. Keri and Natsu were both handling five guys a piece while in their true forms. Keri was a griffon standing up on his hind legs and using his front ones like fists and batting at his enemies with his powerful wings. Natsu was a type of monster from Egyptian legends; it had the head of a crocodile, the body of a lion and the legs of a hippo. His lion's mane was made out of fire and he was keeping his opponents back by breathing fire out onto them.

Kurumu was doing her best to take care of any that got past by flying up and dive bombing them with her long nails. Tsukune had a bat in hand and was trying to protect Moka. And behind all of them were Yukari and Claps who were trying to see to Gin. But a mole monster popped up out of the ground beneath them. I was charging up a ghost ray to take him out when a piano fell from the sky onto the mole. "… Ok I am never playing cards with Claps again."

I sensed Louise's demonic aura closing in. I dodged her kick without even looking and turned to see her. 'I need a weapon.' I searched myself for any weapon I was carrying and pulled it out. The whip like cable of the Jack o' Nine Tails shot our and the smaller cables latched onto the right leg of the Chinese Vampiress and I began to spin her around.

I pressed a button on the handle which sent an electric current into her body before releasing her to go flying across the field. She staggered to her feet looking more battered then she had been before. "Why don't you fight for real? Enough of these weapons, I want to see your true form." She barked.

"Not a chance. I'm not going to waste it on someone like you. You aren't nearly as strong as a real Vampire." I said as the cable retracted.

"Moka look out!" I heard from behind me followed by a familiar feeling. The ground and sky darkened and the moon shone through red clouds as a massive demonic aura appeared behind me from the group.

"Will you look at that? A real vampire is waking up." I said jokingly as the silver haired form of Moka walked forward. The lesser monsters running for the hills as she passed.

"Danny, she's mine, so don't get in my way." Inner Moka said as she arrived. I backed off knowing that the job was as good as done and wanting to watch from a safe distance. "A pathetic imitation race like yours is hardly even worth my time. I will show you who the real vampire is."

The Chinese Vampire was shivering wide eyed at Moka. But then the stupid thing started to laugh. "You think you're so tough… you super vamps are so argent it is sickening. But you do have something I want. That aura, give it to me!" She screamed and lunged with arms out stretched.

Moka didn't even move. I could sense the demonic aura being absorbed but it was as if I was watching a tadpole trying to eat a shark. Inner Moka glared at the laughing girl. "You worm. Know your place." She said and delivered a kick that sent the Chinese Vampire off the campus.

"Wow! Moka is so amazing!" Yukari said with stars in her eyes. It was her first time seeing Moka's true vampiric power. And I had to admit it was quite a sight.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if you were on the receiving end." Kurumu commented with her arms crossed underneath her chest.

Moka walked back to the group. "Why didn't you just finish her quickly?" She demanded of me. "You weren't even using a fraction of the power you showed me when you stopped my kick. Why did you only toy with her?"

Everyone seemed a little taken aback. "I… guess I just didn't feel like it." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Back home I fought for my life around three times a day. I guess ending the fight quickly would be a waste now that they are so rare." Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

Moka walked up to me and stared me in the face with her dark red eyes. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "When someone challenges you, you should fight them with your full strength. Anything less would be an insult. Even if they are not worthy of your time." She said and lifted a hand to my head.

The injury from the game had opened up when I was knocked to the ground. The Inner Moka took some of my blood on her finger and licked it. "Interesting." She said. Yukari was holding back an upset Kurumu. "Your blood tastes so much different the Tsukune's. If his was a sweet nectar, then yours is a strong and bitter whisky." She said walking past me. "I don't think I like it."

I let out a sigh of relief. I would rather not be the new chew toy… or I guess juice box is more accurate. She reached Tsukune and retrieved her Rosario putting it around her neck. Her hair returned to the pink color and she started to collapse in Tsukune's arms. "Moka are you ok?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh I'm just fine, Tsukune. 'hiccup' Hey why are there three of you? 'hiccup'" Moka said as she flushed red. We were all a little shocked.

"Wait a second… you mean that one drop of Danny's blood was enough to make her drunk?" Kurumu said laughing.

"She wasn't kidding about it being like a strong whisky." Yukari said staring at her idol, drunk in Tsukune's arms acting like a goof.

"… So… does this mean we won the game?" Claps asked trying to break the silence. We all just stared at him. We stood there for a while until Gin felt like himself again and reached for Kurumu's butt. The world was reset and we all moved on with our lives.

* * *

 **So Gin gets a nicer introduction, rather then being a rapist, he is only a pervert, and Danny really doesn't care.**

 **Danny views fight as a rarity. And Danny's blood makes vampires drunk.**

* * *

 **People keep saying that I am making the school dangerous, but am I real?**

 **The people being slaughtered in the swimming club is completely cannon.**

 **The lizardmen did try to eat Yukari.**

 **So many people just randomly assault Tsukune that it isn't even funny.**

 **The student police do... a lot of bad stuff.**

 **It is just move obvious here because I am having Danny take a step back every once and a while and go... wow that is a lot of bodies.**

* * *

 **P.S. we all lost 'The Game'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"This stinks. I carried the sports team to victory and saved the day against that fake vampire and I still don't get any girls." Gin was still complaining about it as we handed out the papers after the game.

"What are you talking about perv? Moka was the MVP for the game because of the grand slams. And it was her and Big Brother that really fought the Jiangshi." Yukari said as we passed out the papers.

"Oh who asked you!?" Gin shouted upset that his plan to get a girl didn't bare fruit.

"Well none of them better try to take my Danny, because I saw him first." Kurumu said grabbing my head and dragging it into her chest again. It was a usual occurrence and Gin was always angry about it.

By the time Kurumu let me go the topic had moved on. "That's the last one." Moka said as she came over with an empty box.

"That's great Moka." Tsukune said smiling at the girl he liked.

"Alright! Do we rock or what." Kurumu said putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest with pride.

"I know, we should have a party to celebrate the Newspaper Clubs success." Moka suggested.

"Yeah, that's a really good idea." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, we can being snacks and everything." Yukari said excitedly.

"What do you think Gin?" Moka asked but then we realized something. "… were did Gin go?"

"He probably went to go and flirt with more girls." Kurumu shrugged. "Well forget him. He hardly ever works anyways and we shouldn't interrupt his flirting."

"Yeah that guy is the enemy of all women." Yukari said in agreement.

"That's a little harsh don't you think." I chuckled as they bashed on Gin's name.

"You newspaper clubbers sure get along well." Another voice said. Everyone turned to see who it was.

I didn't recognize the girl. She had purple hair that went half way down her back and she was wearing a really baggy sweeter that exposed her shoulder. She still had the small miniskirts as all the other girls at the school, but she was also wearing long stripped purple stockings, a sort of belt strapped around her left leg, and she was sucking on a lollipop. But the thing that grabbed my eyes the most was her eyes. They were a glassy ice blue color, same as mine only with a more hollow and lonely look about them.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune said a bit confuse. He was the closest one to her.

"You all get along… I don't get it." She said in a monotone voice. She walked straight up to Tsukune and reached out a hand. "Newspaper." She said simply in the same monotone voice. "Are there any left?"

"Um… you can have mine." Tsukune said handing his newspaper to the odd girl.

She took it and moved closer to Tsukune. She was right up in his face and Tsukune looked pretty confused and had a blush growing on his face.

"So you're Tsukune…" The girl said and blushed a little herself. "You're cuter that I thought you'd be…" She said before turning and walking away.

"… that was… different." I said watching the girl leave.

"You mean freaky right." Kurumu said holder herself as if she was spooked.

"Friend of yours, Tsukune." Moka said in her gentle voice but her body was trembling with suppressed rage.

"What? No, I've never even seen her before today." Tsukune said trying to defend himself.

"Well she wasn't licking him so there isn't too much to be worried about." I said with a shrug and Moka's eyes widened in horror at the thought of another girl touching Tsukune with their mouth.

"Let's just go to class and try to forget that happened. We hadn't seen her until today so there is a chance we will never see her again right." Yukari said walking back towards the school.

"Something tells me you just jinxed us." I said as I took the equipment and followed after her.

* * *

"Here!" One of the students in our homeroom class said during the attendance call.

"Good." Ms. Nekonome said looking down at the attendance roster. "Alright… Ms. Shirayuki?" She wasn't there. She had never been there. It wasn't that she was dead, but she was suspended from school a while back. I can't even remember way. Mizore Shirayuki was one of the people I had to look into to see if I needed to put them in the obituary. "I guess she isn't here again." Ms. Nekonome was visibly disappointed.

But before she could continue the door opened and the purple haired girl from that morning came in. "Oh there you are, Ms. Shirayuki." Our teacher said happily as the girl came over and took the seat in front of Tsukune that had been left empty after Hera had been killed by one of the mermaids.

"Wait… you mean that girl was in our class." Kurumu said for next to me.

"I guess so." I whispered back. "Mizore Shirayuki, she did something to get suspended, but I can't remember what it was."

"Well you might want to look into that since she has her eyes on our friend." Kurumu said worriedly as Ms. Nekonome introduced the girl and we moved on with the day.

During lunch instead of hanging out with the others I went to the club room and found the file for the research I did to make sure Mizore wasn't dead. "Oh shit." I mumbled as I scanned my own notes. I never bothered to hide them since few of these monsters knew how to read English. Mizore had been suspended after stalking a teacher and when he rejected her she attacked him and froze him alive.

I looked at the name of the victim and it was the gym teacher, Mr. Kotsubo. The guy is big and not likely to be taken easy, even if he was one of the weaker teachers as far as Demonic energy went. I looked at the material I had and found that the only evidence was one love letter to the teacher and Mr. Kotsubo fingering her. Mizore's account was that she had wrote the letter, but when she went to meet with him in private he attacked her. In her account she even gives an account of Mr. Kotsubo's true form.

'So she is either a psycho stalker, or a victim or both. I should try to find out more about this.' So I went outside the girls' locker room to find the guy who could help. "Hey Gin." I said softly from behind him as he was peeking through the window of the girls' locker room. I still didn't understand why that window was there.

"Danny… this isn't what it looks like." Gin said also hushed as he turned to me.

"That's not what I am here for. I want to know what you know about Mr. Kotsubo." I said as he came down looking relieved that I wasn't going to turn him in.

"The gym teacher? I know that he is supposed to coach the boys' soccer team. But guy teachers aren't really the ones I look into." Gin said as he scratched his chin. "There are rumors about him being related to some missing girls. But there is no evidence and the paper shouldn't publish hearsay."

"A girl in our class came back after being suspended for supposedly assaulting him. But my gut says that there is something off. I didn't see any evidence that she did it other than the teacher's word whenever they suspended her. And she claimed that he attacker her, and even named his true form as a Kraken." I told Gin what I thought. Then I handed him the file I had on her since Gin could actually read English.

"So you think she is innocent?" Gin asked looking at my stuff. "If we are going against a teacher's word we are going to need pictures for evidence. I will watch the gym class. I could always use more pictures of girls in there gym uniforms anyways. I will probably follow her around and take some better pictures of her too." He said as he held up the student roster photo of Mizore. "Man she's hot."

He was doing it for the wrong reasons, but Gin was on board. "Thanks man. Hopefully Mr. Kotsubo will try something when he hears that she is back." We fist bumped and I was off. But before I rounded the corner I turned my head back. "Oh, and Gin make sure the evidence isn't anything that you would get in trouble for."

* * *

If the fact that Coach Kotsubo was making us hop up and down the side of a steep hill with our hands and feet tied together was anything to go by, I think he knew that Mizore was back.

After school I grabbed some snacks for the student store and started heading for the club room for the party. Along the way I ran into Kurumu. "So what did you find out about Mizore?" She asked as she carried a large homemade cake. I really don't know where she found the time to make it.

"Quite a bit, but I would rather not make assumptions. Some things are just not adding up." I had spent a lot of time investigating during my time as a ghost hunter. And experience had taught me that there was nothing worse than making a wrong assumption. "But thing are under control for today. So let's just enjoy the party."

We opened the door and there in the middle of the room was Moka being choked and frozen by Mizore… no not Mizore, a doll made of ice that looked like her. I could feel that it was only ice just like I could tell it didn't have the right demonic aura to be the real Mizore.

"Moka!" Kurumu said in a panic but I didn't waste time with words. Moving forward I back handed the doll hard enough to remove its head. The remaining part of the doll fractured and became nothing but snow. I lowered my hands that were now glowing blue to Moka's neck and absorb the ice that was crushing her windpipe.

"Moka, are you ok?" I asked as she gasped for air.

"Still think you have things under control?" Kurumu said seriously.

"Oh come on, like you never tried to kill Moka and kidnap Tsukune." I half joked.

"Smart ass." Kurumu muttered. "Come on. If she is trying to kill Moka already then Tsukune is probably with her right now."

"Alright how do you suggest we find her?" I asked.

"I… don't know… but we need to try. Sitting here won't accomplish anything." Kurumu said.

"Alright. Moka, you stay here and wait for Yukari and tell her what happened." I told the vampiress after sitting her down in a chair. "She might have a spell to help us track them." I said making an excuse so that Moka might actually stay. She was in no condition to be running around.

"Please… just make sure you all come back safe." Moka said holding her hands in front of her chest. 'To think… people call her, Yukari and Kurumu monsters.'

"Don't worry. We will get him back here before you know it." Kurumu winked and we walked out the door. Just an ordinary day with the Newspaper Club.

* * *

As it turned out they were a lot easier to find then I thought they would be. The mist for Mizore's ice could be seen for miles from the air. They were at the lake which was completely frozen over. As we approached we could see Tsukune half incased in ice as the real Mizore stood in front of him. Her features resembled an ice statues and she had claws made of ice.

"Tsukune! Don't worry, we're coming!" Kurumu said as we began to descend.

"You stay out of my way!" Mizore said, the shy monotone in her voice was lost in her anger. Icicles shot up out of the icy lake.

"Kurumu get behind me!" I said dropping below her. My entire body began to glow icy blue as I called all the control of ice I could use in my human form. It was not enough to take control of the ice, but it is easier to tear down a sand castle then build one. But unable to multitask in my human form I fell a good distance and had to fight to stop myself from falling face first onto the froze lake.

I destabilized the ice reducing it to snow. "What… impossible." Mizore said as were came close. I grabbed Tsukune and broke the ice around him. I pulled him a little distance and Kurumu lighted down beside me.

"You alright, Tsu?" I asked looking at the girl in front of me.

"Yeah… but Moka's in trouble… we need to save her." Tsukune was staggering it his feet. He was probably suffering from hypothermia. The human body wasn't meant to be incased in ice.

"Don't worry about Moka, we already saved her, you need to warm up." I said handing him my own jacket to put over his.

"All you people that are trying to get in the way of the true love between me and Tsukune need to just disappear." Mizore said the temperature around us was still dropping. The snow fairy raised one of her ice claws.

Tsukune got up and positioned himself between us and her. "Please just stop this Mizore. Stop this before it goes any further."

"Why are you asking me to stop?" Mizore said. "You of all people, we share the same loneliness, why don't you…" Mizore was saying confused but Tsukune cut her off.

"You're wrong. I'm not lonely at all." Tsukune said almost more to himself then her.

"But Tsukune…" Mizore wasn't taking it very well.

"Leave us be!" He shouted.

"You're… you're rejecting me… you don't care about my feelings." Mizore said and I felt sorry for her. I mean sure she tried to kill us. But so have most of people I have met over the last year and a half. "Tsukune why!" She screamed and a miniature blizzard appeared between her and Tsukune.

The blizzard only lasted a second, but after that Mizore was nowhere to be seen. "Mi… Mizore's gone." Tsukune said half way between relieved and ashamed.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Moka. She's got to be worried sick." I said and I started half dragging Tsukune away back towards the school.

* * *

When we got Tsukune back to the club room we wrapped him in blankets to help warm him up. We were all eating the snacks, but it didn't feel much like a party. The topics of conversation were too serious. "So now Tsukune has a dangerous stalker. At least it isn't us again." Yukari said as she poured the poor guy some hot tea.

"I don't think that the three stooges count as dangerous." I said looking at the little witch. "Maybe… maybe we should help her…" I said looking out the window. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "She's just lonely like you and Kurumu were before we all became friends." I pointed out. "Her actions aren't that much different than yours."

"Oh, you're just too sweet." Kurumu said grabbing me again.

"Alright, I guess you might have a point. But do we at least have a plan on what to do?" Yukari asked. But before I could answer her there was a loud commotion coming from the hall ways.

"That is probably step one of the plan right now." I murmured to myself as Moka went to the door to see what was wrong.

Our homeroom teacher, Ms Nekonome came by looking in a panic. "Ms. Nekonome, what's going on?" Moka asked calling the teacher over.

"Oh it's terrible. Mizore froze two students a beat them half to death. They are in the hospital right now but it doesn't look good." Our teacher said. "The other teachers are combing the grounds for her right now, but once they find her…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence. Her silence spoke louder than words. "If a teacher, or an officer in the student police, starts an inquiry about a student in a case of murder or attempted murder then that student will first be suspended, and then the second time will be put to death when they are found guilty." I said a little bitterly, I had become fairly familiar with monster law will I was poking around with this case. "I say when, because without hard evidence of innocents they don't stand a chance. The teacher's word out weighs their own."

"Oh no. This is all my fault." Tsukune said getting up. "If I wasn't so hard on her." Tsukune started walking to the door but I grabbed onto him. "What are you doing? Let me go, I have to find her."

"That won't do her any good now. We have to wait for Gin." I said seriously.

"Wait… what? What do we need that useless perv for?" Kurumu said crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"Well that was harsh." A voice came from the door. "Remind me why I am doing this favor for you guys again?" Gin was holding pictures and a tape.

"I guess that means we were right in our suspicions. Mr. Kotsubo is trying to get rid of her again, isn't he?" I said and everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Big time, he even had the soccer team try to jump her, when they failed and she got away from them, he beat up two of them to a bloody pulp to have an excuse to go after her himself." Gin said throwing the pictures on the table. "I got pictures of it for the newspaper and the whole thing on film for evidence." He turned to Kurumu and grinned. "Who's useless now?"

"Ok… so you're a useful perv then." Kurumu said blushing a little.

"Damn straight." Gin gloated handing the tape to Ms Nekonome. He either didn't hear her about him still being a pervert or he felt proud of it. I am leaning towards the latter.

"This is great, meow." Ms Nekonome said her tail coming out again in her excitement. "Now we can get them to call off the man hunt and clear Mizore's name."

"Alright, now we can go after her." I said releasing Tsukune's wrist. "You guys need to have more faith." I said walking to the door ahead of them. "There is a madness to my method."

* * *

"Danny, are you sure it's this way?" Yukari said as we were moving towards the bus stop and the cliff overhanging the blood red sea.

"She's a snow fairy, I can sense the unnatural chill she makes in the air with my sixth sense. And I can sense her and Mr. Kotsubo's Demonic aura with my seventh sense." I said as we ran forward. Gin stayed with Nekonome to help with the clearing of Mizore's name. But then I sense both Mizore and Mr. Kotsubo's Demon energies growing. "They've release their true forms. We need to hurry."

"Man those senses of yours really come in a lot of handy huh." Kurumu said following close behind me.

Even before we reached the clearing we could see Mr. Kotsubo. His true form was monstrous. He was half the size of the school gym, several tentacles could be seen and heard smashing against the ground. "That is a big squid." Kurumu deadpanned.

We came into the clear and found Mizore backed up to the edge of the cliff, the giant squid moving towards her. One of the giant tentacles came down on the ground in front of her and the outcropping she had been standing out shifted and began to fall backwards.

"No!" I could vaguely hear someone scream, but I didn't have time to see who. It very well could have been me. The wind wiped past my ears as I made a mad dash for the cliff as Mizore began to fall. I made it to the edge of the cliff only seconds after she had fallen and jumped off myself.

Mizore was right in front of me. But she was falling faster then I was. I could see the jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff. 'Faster… I need to be faster.' The thought spread through me along with a deathly chill. A ring of pearly white light appeared in front of me, a familiar white that make the moon seem yellow in comparison. As I went through the ring all the strength returned to me, the ghostly power that I had only been using in spares since I had arrived at Yokai those two months ago.

As my legs twisted into my ghostly tail, I shifted into high gear and closed the distance between Mizore and me before she could hit rock bottom. I grabbed onto her and held her bridal style. The eyes that she had held closed the entire time shot open and she looked at me as if not sure how any of this could be happening.

As I turned us to head back up I could hear the laughter coming from the teacher. And voices calling me back. "Danny!" They cried. But everything turned silent as I rose up over the edge of the cliff, my legs returning and I lighted down onto the ground.

"Is… is that… Danny's true form?" Moka said being the first to find her voice.

My school uniform was still there. I guess it was resistant to monster transformations, but the top jacket was now open and blowing in the wind of my own power. My entire body was engulfed in a glow that seemed to come off of me in small wisps. I could feel the old strength in my venomous green eyes as I moved my snow white hair out of them so they could settle on the form of the massive sea creature. "You forced me to use this form. I suppose I should congratulate you." The power echoed through my voice but it didn't conceal the sarcasm or the threat.

The squid monster soon recovered and began to laugh again. "You think you can scare me with that light show. I can't even sense your demonic aura it is so weak." He swung a massive tentacle at us but I didn't bother to dodge. Instead I raised a bright green dome around myself and the snow fairy.

"You are so naive." I said as I set down Mizore. "Let me show you the difference between our levels." I grabbed the tentacle and flying up over the monster I throw him into the side of a cliff. The impact shock the rock face and a few rocks fell down onto his body.

The legs of the monster spread out and where a normal squid would have a beak, Mr. Kotsubo's human form's head could be seen. "What are you doing? That girl is going to be arrested and executed as accordance to the school rules." The teacher said. "Help me catch her, and I might forget this little transgression."

Mizore backed up a bit but stopped when I started to laugh. "We have already presented evidence that proved her innocents of any wrong doing… or at least what you're accusing her of." I said waving a finger at him. "Gin and I knew that you would come, so Gin was tailing you and got the entire attack on her with the soccer team on film." Now it was Mr. Kotsubo's turn to back away. "You lose, teach."

"No!" He shouted and the legs closed. "I won't let it end like this!" The giant body started to rush at me. I simply turned invisible and stepped out of the way. He stopped and started to look around. "Where… where did you go?" He said a little scared.

I only dropped the invisibility after my glowing green fist made contact with the creature's giant eye sending him stumbling back and screaming in pain. "Just give up. You have already lost."

"I'll kill you all!" He screamed and charged again.

As he came at me I lifted one hand and my whole body was surrounded by my freezing cold energy. "You need to chill." I said and I formed a snowball with a glowing green center and tossed it lightly at the monster. As soon as it made contact the ball exploded and froze the monster in its tracks. Only its head was still able to move.

"What… what are you?" He said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Uh uh uh, you know I can't tell you that. That would be against the rules." I said chuckling as I walked away from him over to Mizore as the white rings returned me back to normal. "You alright?" She just stood there blinking.

"Danny!" Kurumu shouted jumping onto my back and causing me to fall to the ground. "Oh Danny you were so amazing." She said hugging me hard enough to break most people's bones.

"Wow Big Brother that was so cool!" Yukari said also jumping on me as well.

Tsukune and Moka came up to us. And then something happened that was a little bit of a surprise. The Rosario began to speak. "What kind of monster are you? You clearly are S-class, but I have never heard of a monster like you before." The inner Moka said.

"Well, my kind are called Halfas, but you won't find it in any book or anything. Our numbers were never impressive and I am the last one." I said leaning back on the ground. It was true enough. There had only ever been me and Vlad, and with Vlad dead from the Ectoacne, there was only me. There was no need to bring half ghosts into the picture.

"I'm not going to thank you." We were all startled out of our thoughts by Mizore's voice.

I interrupted Kurumu before she could start a fight. "You don't have to. That's what friends are for." I said shocking the snow fairy. "We were going to have a party back at the club room for the newspaper club, but we got too much food for just us. Want to come along?"

She looked like she was at a loss for words. "But… I attacked your friends." Her monotone voice still showed all her emotions as if they were on her sleeve.

"That happens from time to time." I said with a shrug. "Besides, we believe in second chances here." I said with a smile. Mizore didn't say anything, but the tears spoke loud enough.

* * *

"So Fenton is something called a Halfa huh?" Gin said once we were all back at the club room. The others allowed Gin to stay for the party because he saved the day with the pictures. But they got mad at him again when they found out he was peeping on the job. Mizore said she would go to her room for a bit but then come straight back. "Guess we need to get in touch with the people from the betting pool to tell them the results."

"Wait… what? You guys bet on what kind of monster I was." I said looking at everyone.

They all looked a little guilty. "I thought you were a Dragon." Yukari muttered. "You used those energy attacks… Dragon's turn their power into element attacks."

"I also thought you might be a dragon." Ms. Nekonome said then blushed when we all looked at her. "It's not like I endorse betting among my students but, you were the only student that the chairman wouldn't tell me about." Tsukune's eyes showed a little fear at this but no one noticed except for me and Moka.

"My money was on Vampire." Gin admitted Moka looked a little upset that I was mistaken for a vampire. "But I guess you didn't suck any blood."

"Werewolf." Moka said and this time Gin looked agitated.

"What were you guys just looking at S-class monsters and going down the list." I joked.

"A few people guessed Siren and Phoenix, but it was mostly those first three." Kurumu said a little embarrassed. "I guessed some kind of Majin."

"I have no idea what that is." I admitted.

"A Majin is an idea or concept that is given living form through Demon magic." Yukari explained. I blinked think about how close that one was. After all, ghosts are born from nothing but scatted dreams and fare off memories.

I turned to Tsukune. "What was your guess?"

"… a witch." He said quietly as we all just looked at him.

"At least he didn't say a Leprechaun." I joked.

"Well it isn't exactly fair when you're a type of monster no one's even heard of." Gin said shrugging. "Let's just forget about it for now."

"Sounds good to me." I said bringing a monster soda to my lips. I felt a slight chill and noticed Mizore's demonic aura behind the door. "Don't just stand at the door, come on in Mizore."

The others looked a little surprise, but it was common knowledge that I had more than just the five senses. The door opened just a crack and Mizore slowly edged her way in. It took me a minute to realize that there was something different about her. "Mizore, your hair?" Moka was the first to say.

Mizore blushed. "I decided to shorten it." She said in her monotone voice. "Does it look ok?"

"I think it looks super duper cute on you." Ms. Nekonome said with her tail popping out again.

"I guess I thought that if I was being given a new chance then I would start with a new look." She said putting one hand on her chest and looking away with her shy embarrassment.

"Well you look great." Gin said holding up a pocket camera and talking a quick picture.

Mizore turned to me before glancing around. "So… what do you think?" She asked me.

"Well… I think it suits you, Mizore." I said with a smile. I really didn't know what to say. I hadn't been paying too much attention to what my eyes saw since I got my seventh sense. And even before that I didn't know anything about girls. Most of the girls I have dated were dead or possessed.

"Thank you." She said blushing and grabbed onto me. I really didn't know how to react then.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Danny is my destined one." Kurumu said grabbing onto my other arm and trying to pull me away from Mizore. I soon found myself in the middle of a tug-a-war until metal wash pans fell down and hit Mizore and Kurumu.

"Neither of you are good enough for my Big Brother." Yukari said as the two girls fell to the ground clutching there heads. And those started the first of what would be many fights between the three girls.

"Well… it looks like she decided to go after Danny instead of Tsukune now." Moka said looking a little too glad for my tastes.

"Man… and after all the work I put into this too." Gin gripped. "When will it be my turn!?"

"Come on Gin. You did a really good job today. Isn't that its own reward?" Tsukune said. Gin just looked at him like he was crazy. I guess that this is the new norm… and yet again, still more normal than my place back in Amity Park.

* * *

 **I want to do a segment on the relationship between Monsters and Ghosts, but I don't know were I would actually fit it in without it seeming really forced. So it will probably be just villain exposition. Sorry if you don't like that kind of thing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

It had been a month since Mizore joined our little group and she was starting to warm up to other a little more… ok maybe not. But she still seemed like she was having more fun with us. She even joined the newspaper club. Everything seemed to be going great… until they showed up.

"What the hell?" Kurumu swore as she saw a different group of people handing out newspapers. "Who are you people?" She asked the person who seemed to be leading the group.

"We're the super-newspaper club." The girl said arrogantly. She had straight purplish hair and a rather uninteresting demonic aura, except for the fact that it seemed to pulsate a bit. "We were all tired of your boring useless paper and decided that there needed to be a change."

"But… you can't." Tsukune said weakly.

The girl pulled out some kind of document from the office. "As you can see we are an officially recognized club. And we are going to make is so no one even remembers you."

I looked at the document and noticed the club leaders name on it, Keito. It would be a place to start looking into all this. Looking around I noticed that their newspaper was using color printers and flashy pictures of girls to get people's attention. The whole thing remained me of the Masters Blasters.

"If you think you can stay around then why don't you try and compete with us?" Keito said in a way that made me wonder if Kurumu was just going to kill her and get it over with.

"Well that is exactly what we are going to do!" Kurumu shouted and stomped off.

After the woman walked away laughing, I turned to the group. "Something stinks and it isn't just her breath. Tsukune, I need you to try and find Gin. I think he peeps from the roof tops around this time of day. Kurumu, you and the rest of the girls start handing out the papers the best you can."

"What are you going to do, Big Brother?" Yukari asked.

"What reporters are supposed to do? These guys were put up to this. I'm going to see by who and why." I started to walk towards the offices.

* * *

It wasn't hard to get the form and permission to look at how the school was distributing the club funding. I would be able to find which teacher requested it and that would tell us who wants rid of our paper. "What the hell. They don't have funding from the school." I said aloud out of confusion. But they had those fancy color printers. Someone had to have bought them. "Damn, don't tell me I hit a dead end all ready."

'What can I try next? Just asking around would take a lot of time. And there is no guarantee that anyone would talk to me or know anything.' I had a copy of their club form with a full list of names. In the room next to me is where they kept the records on all the students.

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking, though I couldn't sense any demon energy. I turned invisible and intangible and moved into the files room. It didn't take long for me to locate the file on 'Keito', but when I did it wasn't good. "Shit." I muttered. "The Public Safety Commission." I grabbed the files on the other three only to recognize them. They were all names of people I counted as disappeared if not dead. Each was part of a club that had been taken down by the Committee.

I grabbed the folders and went and made copies of them before returning them to their places. When I got back to the club room I found the girls all standing around in gothic maid outfits. Moka and Mizore were trying to comfort a crying Yukari as Kurumu simply looked outraged.

"What's wrong, Yukari?" I asked Yukari as I came in.

She looked up at me. "Lolicons are scary." She said through her tears. I don't really know what that means. Was a Lolicon a type of monster? You can't expect me to be that familiar with Japanese. But I patted her on the back and told her it was alright all the same.

"Those jerks in the super newspaper club were only handing out more newspapers because they were wearing skimpy swimsuits. Well whatever they can do we can do better we even skimpier swimsuits." Kurumu said and I had to fight down a blush at the thought of her in a swimsuit.

"As much as I would love to see that, the answer is no." We all looked to see that Tsukune was back with Gin.

"What but why not?" Kurumu almost shouted.

"Sorry, but this is one that we are just going to have to lose. Nothing good can come from beating them." Gin said solemnly.

"Are you nuts? Those talentless idiots that have to use cheap tricks to get reads." Kurumu said angrily.

"I'm more worried about who is behind them." Gin said seriously.

"So you found out too then," I said sadly and pulled out the folders. "Keito is an officer in the Public Safety Commission." I said opening up her file and showing the picture of her in their black uniforms.

"Public Safety Commission?" Moka said a bit confused.

"Who or what is that?" Mizore asked.

"Isn't that the group that tried to recruit you at the club fair, Big Brother?" Yukari asked and I nodded.

"Well in a nut shell they are like a more violent version of a disciplinary committee." Gin said as we all sat down for the talk. "They are all about fighting first and asking question never. They claim that it is all to keep the peace and that they are just taking the bad guys down on campus. People sometime call them the Student Police."

"But if those guys are supposed to be part of the student police then why are they after us?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything wrong." Moka said sadly.

"Because they can. Tsu, this isn't like that society that you were in back in the human world. This isn't Japan. This place is a military dictatorship." I said leaning back. "We had something like it back home for me too. A monster named Walker and his gang. They made up laws and beat down whoever they wanted to. They even attacked the humans in broad daylight and kidnapped the mayor." I shook my head. "They will do whatever they want because no one can stop them. And if you try then you will be labeled the criminal and locked up."

"How do you know all of this?" Tsukune asked.

"I have to look into people's disappearances and check if they just left or if they died. From what I can tell about 20% of all disappearances have something to do with the student police." I said looking at all of them. "But the fact is that the entire school knows about them. They just don't talk about it."

"What do you mean?" Mizore said.

Gin was the one to explain this one. "Everyone has to be in a club because it is supposed to be practice acting like a human for when you try to make human friends in the human world. The Public Safety Commission takes a percentage of every clubs budget as 'protection money'. If the club refuses then they are attacked and the members disappear." He said.

"But why not us then?" Kurumu asked.

"Because we weren't worth the trouble. Ms. Nekonome never figured out how to request a budget from the school. Our club can barely function, our printing press is working on one hundred present pure Fenton magic right now." I said totting my own horn a little.

"I still don't know how you got that this running again." Gin said looking at me.

"Family trade secret." I said with a grin.

"It is hard to believe that a group as criminal as that would be allowed to exist on campus." Moka said a hit of fear in her voice.

"But why are they trying to get rid of us now?" Yukari asked.

"That's the real question I suppose. We probably have gotten to popular for their liking. They are just getting rid of us before we become a real threat." Gin said.

"We should count our lucky stars that they didn't just attack us and try to make us disappear." I said looking around at my friends. 'I don't want any of them to get hurt.' "They probably would have if we hadn't won that scrap with the 'West Bogs Academy' baseball team. They don't feel like risking their men against a Vampire if they don't have to."

"No, I don't think that's it. I think they just thought that this way would be more degrading. Or maybe they want a paper that is under their control in place once we're gone." Gin said shaking his head.

"What just a second, if there is a gang like that at our school, then isn't it our duty as the newspaper club to expose what they're doing?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah, you hit the nail on the head that time, Tsukune." Yukari said grinning.

"That's right, we will keep hitting them with article after article." Kurumu agreed.

I wasn't as sure. Power of the press wasn't that much when there is this much fear and no freedom of speech. Gin seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He slammed his hand down on the table. "We are not going to debate this nonsense any longer." He said harshly. "The newspaper club is done, the rest of these newspapers go to the incinerator."

Gin got up and started to leave the room. "No wait." Tsukune said hoping to change his mind.

"But Gin, we worked so hard on it." Moka said sadly.

"You heard what I said. This is the official club decision." Gin said and was gone in that way he had of just disappearing.

I got up now. "I'm going to go find Ms. Nekonome. Maybe we can set up a different club. Just because we can't make newspapers shouldn't mean we have to split up." I said hopefully and started to walk out.

* * *

I reached the teachers office but couldn't find Ms. Nekonome so I just felt a message on her desk saying what happened. But thing just seemed to be getting worse that day. "Hey Fenton!" I turned to see Grail and his two lackeys coming towards me.

"Oh, Grail, how can I help you?" I asked turning to him and smiling.

"Well, know that that worthless newspaper club of yours is going under, I was coming to see if you hadn't reconsidered joining the Public Safety Commission." Grail said grinning.

Did he honestly think that I was going to betray my friends and join the group that closed down our club? I know I didn't really like being stuck writing the obituary, but I did have fun helping everyone out and just being there with my friends.

"Sorry, but I'm just going to stick with my friends. The newspapers weren't what were important anyways." I said. People's heads were starting to turn in our direction. I guess like at any school they could smell trouble and were looking for a distraction from classes.

To my surprise Grail started to laugh. "Well then, I guess it is a good thing that our little Keito is taking care of those friends of yours right now. She was really looking forward to teaching that blue haired bitch some respect. You know the one with a mouth as big as her chest."

My eyes widened with horror and I turned to go and find my friends. But before I could even move something grabbed my arm. Grail was holding me back. "Let me go!" I shout and the thug and tried to pull away. I tried to turn my arm intangible but it didn't work. Just like when against a ghost, I couldn't phase through his aura.

"Not a chance. I was told to take care of you, Fenton. One way…" He body began to grow and the black uniform started to rip as his body expanded. That copper coloring of his skin became more and more obvious. Once he stopped growing he was about as big as my dad and completely made out of copper. "…or another!" He shouted and punched me in the face still holding onto my arm. "This is your last chance Fenton. Join us!"

"You think… you are the first person to give me the stupid join the dark side speech." I grunted straightening myself before kicking off the ground and planting an ecto charged foot in his face. He lost his grip and staggered back holding his face. "Your over confidence is your weakness."

"And your friends are yours." He said making me wonder if this monster had watched Star Wars. Then the two lackeys that followed him turned into eels and wrapped themselves around his arms. He then threw a punch at me that I dodged. The punch left a hole in the wall where I had been standing and electrical sparks came flying out. The eels must have been some kind of monster version of electric eels, and his copper body acted as a conductor.

"I don't have time for this." The pure white ring formed around my waist. As it separated, turning me into my ghost form I leveled my green eyes on the copper golem. "I won't let you stop me from helping my friends."

"So this is your true form. Not as impressive as I had been expecting. Now then… DIE!" He swung one of his fists in a wide arc towards me. I could have easily dodged, but why bother. I grabbed the hand in mid swing. "Bad move." He said as the electricity coursed through my body. But I simply looked at him.

"Please, on a scale from one to ten of all the times I've been shocked this is a three at best." I said absorbing his electricity and building up a charge of my own. "Let me show you a shock." I let loss the electric charge that I called my ghost stinger. It was a far greater amount of voltage then the electricity that he was using. Plus my own ghostly aura was mixed in and it seemed to be disrupting his demonic aura.

He shook violently before collapsing to the ground unconscious. I didn't have any more time to waste. Turning invisible and went our through the walls and flew towards the incinerator back behind the school. To my relief everyone was there and they didn't look hurt. "Guys are you all alright." I said transforming back as I landed in front of them all.

They all didn't seem to be paying attention to me. "Guys?" I said a little more worried now.

Then I heard an irritating laugh from someone nearby. I looked and saw above us Keito in her Public Safety Commission's uniform in the middle of a large web and she had six spiderlike legs sticking out of her stomach. It was gross to say the least. "Looks like Grail wasn't able to handle you after all." The spider-woman said. "But that doesn't matter. I will just have to teach you your place, just like I did your friends."

"Wha… what do you mean?" I asked my heart up in my throat. I looked at my friends.

"You'll see. Minions, grab him for me." Keito said grinning like a mad woman.

My heart went from in my throat all the way down into my heels when my friends chimed together. "Yes Mistress."

Moka and Tsukune both rushed me and I took to the air to get away from them. But I wasn't safe up there. Mizore and Yukari were throwing icicles and metal pans at me and I had to struggle to dodge them all. 'This can't be happening." My mind raced but I still was drawing blanks.

"Hahahaha… It looks like you can't hurt your little friends. But they have no problem hurting you!" Keito laughter caught my attention.

'Maybe if I take her down they will be released.' The thought gave me hope. I flew up higher and prepared to dive bomb the spider-woman. But as I turned down Kurumu was right in front of me with her nails our stretched.

Time seemed to freeze as I shot a ghost ray in surprise in order to defend myself. Kurumu screamed and began to fall towards the earth. The impact resounded in my ears like an earthquake. "Kurumu!" I shouted in horror of what I had done.

"Would you look at that? I guess you weren't that good of a friend after all. Did she real deserve you doing something so horrible to her?" Keito taunted me. From my position in the sky I could see a small trickle of blood go down the side of Kurumu's face.

"You…" I whispered through my clenched teeth. "You will pay." The ring reappeared around me and revealed my ghost form. "I will make sure of it!"

Before the Student Policewoman could respond I flew forward driving my hand into her neck and forced her through the wall behind her into the second story class room. The students were in shock as I bashed the spider against every feasible surface. Blood was dripping from her mouth and her limbs were limp by her side before I stopped and dropped her to the ground. But I wasn't done. Placing one foot on her back, I grabbed her spider like legs and began to pull back. She screamed in pain.

"Change them back!" I demanded hitting her with each word like it was a heavy stone.

"You will pay for… AWWW!" She could finish because of the pain as I tore off one of the spider like legs.

"I suggest you cooperate while you still have legs to stand on." I said threateningly as I tossed the first of the severed legs out in front of her for her to see.

"You think you're strong. Your power is nothing compared to Master Kuyou's!" She screamed as I took another legs.

"I don't see how, him being stronger than me, will stop what is happening right now to you." I said the green in my eyes was preparing to burn holes in her back. "Now change them back."

"I can't…" She was starting to break… but with those words my heart was breaking as well. "They will be my servants as long as we both live. That is how my venom works."

I knew what I was going to do. I could only feel sick knowing that there was no stopping myself. "Then I wish you peace in the afterlife." I said. It was barely above a whisper but Keito went stiff. I put my strength into the leg that was holding her down and crushed her spine and rib cage underneath my foot. He blood and guts were all over me, but I didn't care. I was coming to terms with what I had just done. I had taken another's life.

"No way…" "He just killed a member of the Public Safety Commission." "Is he crazy? There's no way Kuyou is going to let him get away with that." The people in the class room were all saying in hushed whispered. But the one thing that stuck was the name 'Kuyou'. He was the leader of the thugs that caused all this. It was because of him that Kurumu was hurt.

"Kurumu." I whispered as the memory of my friend came back to me. I jumped out the large hole in the wall and fell lightly to the ground. The white rings passed over me changing Phantom back to Fenton. The others had recovered from their brain washing. They were all gathered around Kurumu.

My feet felt like lead as I walked towards them. Yukari was leaning over Kurumu who was being held in a sitting position by Moka. "Is… is she alright?"

"Yes, I am." Kurumu said opening up her eyes. "Doesn't hurt nearly as bad as one of Moka's kicks."

"Kurumu, I'm so sorry I…" I started trying to apologize but she cut me off.

"No! It isn't your fault Danny." Kurumu snapped. "It is that stupid spiders fault. When I get my hands on here, I'm going to…"

"I don't think that will be necessary." I said a little sadly. They all looked at me in shock. "She said that you would be her slaves as long as she lived." I said quietly. This information took a moment to sink in. Then they looked down at my bloodied trousers.

"You did what you had to, Big Brother." Yukari said trying to cheer me up. But it was no good. I didn't even try to find another way. I killed her… no one deserves to die… even if she needed to.

For some reason Vlad's face came to me. 'You're more like me then you know, Little Badger.' It seemed to be saying.

After a moment Tsukune spoke up. "I've decided." He said getting our attention. "I don't care if it goes against what Gin told us. It is our responsibility as a newspaper club to expose what the Public Safety Commission is really like." This was a surprise to all of us. Tsukune had always been the follower of the group, the most soft spoken. But here he was declaring war against the most powerful group in the school. "You guys don't have to do this, but I've made my decision."

"I'm with you." Moka said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You can count me in." Yukari said excitedly.

"Me too." Mizore said in her monotone voice.

"We'll show those jerks, right Danny." Kurumu said she was starting to stand up again.

I look at them all. I really wanted to say yes. But… "I can't. I have to leave the club." They all looked at me like I was dropping a bomb on them. "I just kicked the snot out of a member of the Public Safety Commission in front of everyone… and then I killed her. I can't stay. They will be coming for me." I said sadly. They all looked like they were about to cry. "I will help, but I will have to do what I can from the outside. I keep them busy and put up one hell of a fight." I turned and started walking away. "Yukari… I'll be at those ruins if you need me. You know the ones." I said before turning the corning. I didn't dare look back. If I did then all my resolve might have disappeared.

I didn't expect to meet a different group around the corner. "So you're going to be fighting the Student Police, huh Fenton?" It was Keri. Natsu and Claps were standing behind him. "Well then… where do we sign up?"

"No, guys I can't ask you to risk your lives." I said a little surprised to find them there.

"You don't have to. Us mates got to stick together. If it was one of us you wouldn't think twice about sticking you junk in the fire to help." Natsu said using… a creative image.

"You can't do this alone Danny. They have an army." Claps said. "So you need one to."

I looked at their determined faces and sighed. "You think that four people make an army?"

"No… but we know where you can get one." Natsu said, his smile exposing several long pointed teeth.

* * *

"You know, at first I had my doubts about breaking into the enemy head quarts, beating up their guards and rescuing their prisoners, but the security here bites." I said as I tossed the last of the dozen guards to the stone ground.

"Well, it's collection day. All the units are out gathering the month's bribes from the clubs or beating them up." Keri said as we walked into the holding area. "That and Kuyou always goes to all the student council meetings with his elite guard in order to intimidate them all into just doing what he says."

"Couple that with the rest still searching for you for taking out that Keito girl and you have an empty base." Claps said. "In others words we got really really lucky that all those happened today."

"How did I ever get by without a leprechaun in my group back home?" I said as we walked up to the first of the cells.

"Who… who are you people?" The frightened occupant asked.

"We're the Yokai Underground." Natsu said. We had voted on a name before we got there and that was the one that stuck. "We're going bust you all out and work on taking down all them slack jaws in the Pubs Safety Company and tear off their willies." We all looked at the crocodile headed monster in alarm but…

"Yeah that pretty much covered it." Keri said as the Griffon started to open the cages.

I looked down the row of cells. There must have been at least a hundred people down there. This is going to be our army. "The war begins, Kuyou." I said as I dropped a note onto the ground.

'I am sorry but I seem to have released your prisoners. Phantom of the Yokai Underground.'

* * *

 **I wouldn't expect another chapter for a while. I am writing a sequel to my Soul Eater DP Crossover story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

We gathered everyone up in the auditorium of the old abandoned school. Most of the prisoners that we had released headed for the hills right after their prison cells were opened. But we still ended up with thirty-seven of the prisoners following us back to the hide out.

But as it turned out they mostly did it for the protection. They were not looking to join. Some were considering whether or not to bolt, when they found out that the underground only had four members.

"You're all crazy if you think you can beat the Student Police. There are just too many of them." One of the escaped prisoners said.

"And Kuyou is too powerful. Heck all of them are too powerful." Another said equally scared.

"Will you all just stop whining!" Keri barked.

"You're talking like we are going to fight them head on." I said walking up to a platform above them. "We aren't stupid. We know we are outnumbered. We know that they are powerful. But we have one thing that they don't." Everyone was staring at me now. "All of them have names. We are an anonymous group. We know from their own files; who they are, what they are, their classes, where they sleep, their patrol routes. All the information we need to take them out one by one."

"We'd be going to win this rebellion the way rebellions were meant be won, by terrorizing the shit out to them." Natsu said with one of his wild grins.

The ex-prisoners were looking at each other unsure. They didn't want an open fight with the Public Safety Commission, but a little payback would be nice. And they couldn't go back to their classes after breaking out of jail. They were stuck until the Commission was taken care off.

"We aren't going to force you to do anything. But if you want your revenge then you won't have to work alone. Come forward, and we will rip them a new one together." Keri shouted to the onlookers. One by one the freed monsters stood up and came to join us. Only three didn't seem to want any part in it. But they eventually offered to organize the information I stole on the Commission. Or rebellion was starting to show promise.

* * *

We received more members in the form of the baseball club joining in with what their younger members were doing. This boosted our numbers up to a strong sixty. Though still not enough to combat the commission head on, the members of the sports club were more able to attack some of the stronger members.

There were a lot of people on the Safety Commission. I mean a lot! There were easily four hundred monsters in that one organization. But we were starting to make a dent in their numbers. Every day we picked off ten or more members. After just one week we had cut their numbers down to a mere three hundred.

We had found the prisons in the old school and now had the captured police in our custody. How ironic. Each time we took down a member of the commission, we left a note saying that it was once again the Yokai Underground that did it. Each time I took one out I added 'Phantom' to the letter.

A few members of the former classic literature club got the idea to send fake letters from people in the commission accusing one and other of being the Phantom. The idea expanded into all kinds of faked letters of resignation, threats, and confessions.

The Commission tried to sniff us out using the prisoners that we had captured, but that plan back fired on them. The day they tried we took the prisoners clothes and used them as bait to lure all the trackers into one area. One stink bomb later and we captured twenty more of the Commission's best trackers.

The members of the Commission were going insane as they became preyed upon by our shadow organization. A few of them just disappeared all together. People thought that we did it but they simply ran away. Either that or they were taken down by other people with the same goals as we have.

The war was well underway, and we were invincible and invisible. Kuyou, the leader of the Public Safety Commission, called for an emergency assembly in the auditorium. "Student of Yokai Academy. Your school is under attack by a band of criminals that wish for you to believe that they are your liberators." Kuyou shouted from above the crowds of students. He was a tall individual and had long blond hair.

Frankly I was having a hard time believing he was a high school student since he looked like he was in his mid thirties and instead of the same uniform as the rest of the commission, he went with a trench coat version that I will grudgingly admit is pretty cool. I think I'll take it from him after this is all over. Though he had two dots like things over his eyes that might have been eyebrows but I can't really tell. "They are only trying to deceive you and lead and this glorious school to ruin." His speech continued.

I was holding back a chuckle as I flouted invisibly above the stage with a banner and a stack of papers. "If any of you have information that would lead to the capture of this band of treasonous swine then…" Kuyou was saying but then I cut him off.

"Now now Kuyou. I don't think that treason is the right word for it. Last I checked you didn't get elected president of the school. And no one wants you or your thugs." I said throwing my echoing voice at the walls so it seemed to come from everywhere at once, one of the perks of being part ghost.

I let the banner fall showing a picture of a sheep dressed as a wolf inside of a rabbit hole, the symbol that was voted on as the image of the Yokai Underground. It took forever for the former members of the Yaoi Manga Club to draw it. I still don't know what yaoi is, but people keep telling me that I don't want to know. I had just wanted something simple for our symbol, like a seahorse, but I was out voted.

The papers in my hand began to fall to the ground, so they seemed to appear out of nowhere. Each was a file on one of the members of the Commission's members that we had captured with a large red X over the picture of them.

Kuyou caught one of the falling papers and realized what they were. The crumpled it in his hand and his body was covered in fire. "Phantom!" He screamed on the top of his lungs as his incarnated the pages and tried to do the same to the banner. But the banner was made fire proof using magic runes.

It warmed my frozen heart to know that Kuyou knew my name.

* * *

"They're starting to take us more seriously, and if we could recruit then I'm sure we would pick up a lot of new blood." Keri said as we all celebrated our victory with food we got from the cafeteria's storage area.

"We have everything we need and all the time in the world." I said looking around at the partying monsters. "At this rate we should have those idiots on the ropes by the end of the semester."

"You say that mate, but... what are we going to do about Kuyou?" Natsu asked in a hushed voice so only Keri and I could hear him. "Think you can take him?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "If it was a fight between our human forms I'm pretty sure I could. His fire isn't so hot that I can't resist it and keep fighting with my weapons. And if he is anything like the rest of the monsters at this school, his actual combat skills probably don't measure up to mine." I said fingering my repaired staff. "But I don't know about how things will go once we both take on our true forms. His power boost might be strong enough to make our difference in skills a mute point."

"So in other words we don't know if we can win this war?" Keri summarized.

"No one ever said we know anything. I mean, have you seen our grades?" I joked getting a small laugh out of them as they weakly protested. "But if we can take out his organization and have a fifty on one fight, then it should be a piece of cake. We just need to hold out until the shipment of weapons come in, so everyone who can't handle a close up fighting can provide ranged support."

"So until then we just keep taking down the underlings and locking them up?" Natsu said taking a drink out of something that was giving off a lot of steam. I think it was lava. "I can live with that for now."

But as we sat there laughing, Claps ran though the open doorway into the underground school's cafeteria. "Danny, we got a problem!" He shouted as he ran up to me as fast as he could. He was gasping for air as he struggled to spit out his report.

"Wow, no need for you to have a heart attack, drink this." I said handing him a cup of punch. He took it gratefully and took several gulps. "There, now what's the problem?"

"It's Tsukune, our informants say that the student police are going after him. They... they say he's a human!" Claps shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Whispers went through the crowd as I felt my heart sink. The punishment for a human found at school was death. Not only that, everyone who is suspected of concealing him would also be in danger. "They are going to grab him out of class right now!"

"Keri, Natru, your with me!" I shouted, getting up and turning to another one of the squad leaders. "Chopper, I want you to take combat squads two and three to secure rondevu point three and it's route back to HQ!"

"On it chief!" The blond haired senor student said starting to gather the students I named. Chopper Rikiishi was once the captain of the wrestling team, but his pride had stopped him from paying the bribes to the Public Safety Commission and he had tried to muscle his way through them, winding him up in their prisons. Though he was lucky they didn't just roost him alive.

At first he had challenged me for the position as leader, but after being introduced to the ground he accepted me as his boss. Apparently it's a troll thing.

I started moving towards the open doorway with Natsu and Keri at my heels. I was fingering the tools in my pocket trying to come up with a plan. But there was one gaping flaw in every plan I made. I had no idea what kind of monster Kuyou was.

"So... Tsukune was a human all along." Natsu grumbled. "At least he isn't another leprechaun."

"Damn, we owe Claps twenty bucks each." Keri said as if that was the extent of it. "He better not die, because we're going to make him pay Claps the money."

* * *

"You in position." I said into my pair of Fenton Phones as I waited in a side room along the path that lead from our classroom to the Student Polices's interrogation rooms. I suppressed a shutter at thinking about what would happen if they had managed to get them there. Most of the imagines were of Kurumu getting her nails pulled out, or Mizore having hot coals placed on her. I didn't even want to think about what might happen to little Yukari.

"We're in position and waiting for hell to break loose. You sure you can handle him?" Keri asked over the com. It was obvious who him was; Kuyou was bound to be there whether he realized that Tsukune had connections to Yokai Underground or not. A mad man like him would think that it is the best PR he can get.

"As long as we're inside the halls he can't use his full strength without risking leveling the school. He may be corrupt but I doubt he's that stupid." I said. "At least I hope he isn't."

I could easily hear the whispering in the surrounding halls. The time had come. I stepped out into the hall right in front of Kuyou who was leading a small group of five of his men who were standing guard around Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. Yukari wasn't there, I had forgotten she was in a different class, she would have probably gotten away.

"That's far enough, Kuyou." I said looking straight at the leader; the true enemy.

"Danny." My friends whispered, surprised to see me.

"Who is this?" Kuyou asked glaring at me with a look of disgust. "Out of our way, this is Public Safety Commission business. Try to obstruct us and you will be arrested as well."

"Is that all I get after everything I've done?" I said with a cheeky grin. "I would assume that the leader of the Yokai Underground would get a little more respect."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. It was oddly satisfying to she Kuyou's eyes slowly widen and his teeth become bare. I really should have been scared, but I was actually feeling excited. Here was a creature that forced his will down on a school full of monsters for years. I wanted to see... I wanted to see how I measured up. Maybe I have more in common with the average monster than I thought.

"Phantom!" He shouted in rage, a bit of saliva flying off of his razor sharp teeth as his arms flew out to his sides. Fire erupted from his finger tips and flew straight at me.

I had already been ready for his attack though I had to admit it was more power than I thought he would willingly be using inside of his school, but it was still not enough to get through the cold I had built up in my immediate area.

Turning invisible and rushed through the fire to stand right up in front of him. As the fire disappeared I opened up my ectostaff and smashed one end into his stomach as I dropped my invisibility, trying to give the illusion that I had super speed.

He collapsed a little around the tip and a look of shock passed over his face as the air was forced from his lungs. I spun the other end around hitting him in the side of the head with a far amount of super strength, sending him flying through a classroom door next to him.

I quickly used some ectoblasts fired from my eyes to take out the guard that was grabbing onto Kurumu, just as Natsu and Keri launched themselves down the stairs and full body slammed into the other four guards while in their monster forms.

"Take them to the rondevu!" I shouted at them.

"What about you?" Kurumu asked as Keri tried to lead her towards the stairs.

I put up a shield of cold as a heavy blast of fire came at me from Kuyou. My hope that he would try not to burn the school down seemed to be wrong. "I'll meet you guys back at the HQ, now go!" I shouted before turning my full attention to Kuyou.

I could hear the screams off terror for the people in the classroom as he bleed fire. Rushing toward me he throw a punch which I blocked with my ectostaff before I countered by bringing the bottom of the staff around for a strike to his gut.

But to my surprise he blocked it with his elbow before jabbing at my face with his other arm. I ducked his attack and tried to sweep his legs, only to have him jump back out of range before throwing a fireball at me, which I batted aside with my staff.

I moved in quickly in to attack range and rapidly thrusted my staff, trying to get at hit as he danced around it, until he managed to grab the end of my staff with is left hand. He then tried to throw a fiery punch at me, so I jumped up and pivoted around it. I tried for a wide kick to his face, but he managed to bring up his punching hand in time to block my leg.

I felt pain shoot up my leg as it made contact with his flaming forearm, but I charged up my other foot with ecto-energy and kicked him hard in his face. Forcing him to let go of my staff and sending us flying apart.

A rowed with the impact on the ground and was up and facing him even before I came to a complete stop. He had a bruise on the side of his face where I had kicked him, though he hardly seem to mind as he stood their grinning like a... I would say like a fox. "So this is the monster that has been plaguing my school. I can see why you have given my men so much trouble. But... you seem to be on your last leg." He said, taking personal pleasure thinking that I wasn't able to put to much weight on my injured leg. Though I had managed to resist most of the burn and the pain was not so great that I couldn't still use the leg.

'Damn, he's tougher than I gave him credit for.' I thought, but a grin was plastered on my face too. This was not just some monster that relied on its natural strength. He was a fighter, and a good one at that. Even if we were both in our human forms, we could each still take down most of the monsters in this school. His demonic aura was easily the same strength as Mr. Kotsubo's giant squid form. His monster form must rival Moka's true form. I was having fun with with fighting him.

But a quick glance made me realize the amount of collateral damage he was doing, and to prevent the unnecessary lose of lives, I had to retreat. "So I'm the plague on this school? You're the fire hazard?" I pointed out. "But I think we've had a good introduction for today. So I'll back off for now." I said jumping back and running towards a window at the end of the hall.

As I jumped out I could feel a blaze pass by the back of my neck, nearly singing some hairs off as I dropped down and turned invisible. I turned around to see Kuyou at the window already, his eyes scanning the surroundings, his teeth bared. "I will find you and all of your rat friends, Phantom! And you will all burn with that human boy!"

I took one final look at him as he considered burning down the woods to find me before I sunk beneath the dirt and began to fly back to the HQ.

Kuyou had been more than I had been expecting. I was actually starting to second guess myself a little about whether or not I could beat him in the end. But I forced those thoughts out of my mind. Because I may have saved Tsukune and the rest of my friends for Kuyou. But now everyone was in danger. What would happen to the Yokai Underground, now that they know a human is among us?

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been updating but I have other stories and a lot of writers block in all of them. (I also was informed of the existence of 'Big Human On Campus' (A Ranma 1/2 X Rosario + Vampire story) and went to read it. And since it has like 350 thousand words by itself and I have a reading level of just 55 words a minute it took me a long while to get through, still only about half way done (Still worth you should totally read it)) Here is a moderately good fight scene to make it up to you.**

 **It is becoming increasingly difficult to write in first person for me, since I was just trying it out as a form of style and found that it really wasn't for me, even if it does go well with this particular story, since we don't really care that much about what happens beyond the scope of Danny's knowledge.**

 **But now it's too late to change it... well I could go back and change everything that has been written so far, but that would take time. And a vane hope that you would all forget that I was using first person before.**

 **I am afraid that I might have made Danny seem over powered before. So I am cutting back on that. And I am making Kuyou seem like a real threat.**

 **Sorry to everyone who has been bored with the fight sequences up until now, but have you actually watch the show? There is a running joke about how short their fights are once the Vampire comes out.**

 **And now to admit something that will probably make you all go away. I never read the Manga... is everyone gone? Hello? I thought so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Dammit." I mumbled as I entered the underground base. The air was unusual tense and quiet, the monsters that I had gathered to form my army of the underclasses no longer look to me with eyes full of hope and wonder. Now their gazes were confused, and unsure.

We had all been united in a fight against our common foe, but with my most resent actions, a wedge had been driven between us. I had risked our organization, to rescue a human.

My eyes slowly went over the sixty monsters who stood in front of me, wondering which of them would be the one to betray us to the Committee. I honestly had no clue. I hardly knew any of them. But with the sheer number of individuals here, it was bound to happen. The hatred of humans ran deep, deeper than their personal struggles.

I spotted Tsukune along with the girls huddled together in a separate group with Natsu standing guard around them, glaring at any of the other monsters who let their gaze linger to long on the human boy.

"Are you all alright?" I asked them as he got closer. None of them seemed hurt, and with the boss man distracted fighting me, it was likely that the student police were not organized enough to go after them. They hadn't been expecting a rescue parting to attack them, especially with Kuyou heading up the procession.

"Those ballless jokers had a small patrol, but nothing that couldn't be easily handled." Natsu said with a grunt. "How about you? Manage to do any lasting damage to their big cheese?"

I shook my head. "Wish I could say that I did. The bastard's got some skills, I'll give him that. If the two of us went all out we would have flattened the entire school." The burn from when he had grabbed me was already gone, but the memory of that overwhelming power wasn't. He would be a hard nut to crack, even if they took out all of his reinforcement. "Could you gather up the other captains and lead them to the war council room? We need to disguise what these new events." My eyes glanced over at my friends, the members of the news paper club, bar Gen. Tsukune and Moka each looked scared, the others looked more shocked. Kurumu looked at me with her large purple eyes, as if asking me the simple question, 'did you know?' "Take them with you, best if we get everything straightened out."

"Sure thing." Natsu said with a nod.

"Why!?" Someone shorted, a monster who's name I had yet to learn. He was one of the individuals in Chopper's combat squad. "Why the hell did you rescue a human!?" Words of agreement were mumbled here and there.

But they all stopped as Chopper grabbed the monster who had spoken up by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Don't you question the chief!" He growled, showing his troll's teeth.

"Chopper, that enough!" I said, not wanting to seem the oppressor. That was the last thing I needed while the threat of a traitor was in the air. "He is free to his own opinions, we are all here because we choose to be. It is or common enemy that unites us." I said. If I was going to play this right, I needed to keep everyone concentrated on how much they hated the Committee. "What is your name?" I ask the monster after Chopper dropped him.

"Richard." He coughed.

"Alright then Richard, tell me this, why are we fighting?" I asked, the monster blinked, trying to think of the answer. "We are fighting because the Student Police are out of control. They enforce what ever laws they choose, and decide who should live and who should die. And right now, they have decided that Tsukune should die for being human." I looked over at them watching the gears struggle to turn in their heads. "So, if we allow this, then what is next? While they decide that the boarder races should be put to death? Will they go after Claps, and little Yukari? Then next would be the Monstrals, they always hated the mutts. Then those of lesser lineage. How long will it be until they decide that only they have the right to live."

There were a few nods in the crowd, a good sign. "Tsukune is one of us. He goes to this psychotic school and every day has to struggle just to survive. He and the rest of the newspaper club were doing everything they could to undermine those arrogant bastards who called themselves our protects. So if the Committee feels like killing him in order to increase their popularity, then we will put our foots down, right on top of their faces! We will show them that they can't just do whatever they please!"

There were a few cheers in the group. Enough to make me a little hopeful. But a quickly crushed that hope inside of me. Hope was stupidity. I needed to take action to make sure that nothing would happen. I didn't know these people, and I could not trust them.

Things had to be decided, and I would have to do it soon.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us!" Kurumu yelled at Tsukune. Her shoulders were trembling as she tried to stay in control of herself. "Did you just not trust us? Is that it? I thought we were friends, Tsukune? Why did you tell Moka and Danny, but not Yukari and me?"

Yukari herself had an upset expression as she hid over behind me, throwing Tsukune nerves glances. She was afraid. Not that surprising. Even if she had skipped all the way into high school, she was still a preteen.

I reached over, plucking off her hat before ruffling her hair. "Kurumu, we didn't tell anyways because it shouldn't have mattered what he was." I said simply before replacing Yukari's hat. "What does it matter? What does it matter that Yukari is a witch? What does it matter that you are a succubus or that Moka is a vampire. We're friends. I'm not even quite sure what the hell Natsu is." I joked earning a laugh from the fake Australian monster.

"Danny this is different! He's human!" Kurumu shouted at me.

I winced slightly at that. "Kurumu, do you know what a Halfa is?"

Kurumu blinked. "You mean, that type of monster you are? Not really." She admitted.

"A Halfa is a sub-specie of ghost." I said simply before waiting for a reaction. "Another name for my kind would be half ghosts, or living ghosts. I am half human." Kurumu blinked at me in surprise. I gave her a smile. "Does that real matter?"

Her shoulders sank down and she sighed. "No. I guess it doesn't." She mumbled.

"You're a ghost?" Yukari said in surprise. I only nodded. She looked as though she was deep in thought, probably thinking about all the things she knows about ghosts.

"You guys are probably tired. Hey Claps, can you take them all to a room to rest? We can bring them all up to speed on what is decided later." I asked the Leprechaun.

"Sure thing. Leave it to me." Claps said with a nodded before leading the group out.

Once the door closed behind them I let out a long sigh. "We are up shit creek now." I said with a sigh. I'd been around Natsu for too long and his way of speaking was rubbing off on me.

"What do you mean by that mate? Don't tell me you don't think you can beat Kuyou?" Natsu said with a questioning look.

"This was only round one. Next time we will have your back." Keri agreed. The two were confident as ever, but it was the real problem.

"That isn't it. It is just that with a human on board, we now have to deal with the strong possibility that someone will betray us." I said with a sigh, looking up at Keri, Natsu and Chopper. Them along with Claps were the only ones I would really trust in the entire Youkai Underground.

"You don't think anyone would be that stupid?" Chopper said smashing his hand on the table. "If they even think that they can get passed me to..."

"We can't keep an eye on everyone." I pointed out before he could finish his threat. "Sooner or later, someone is going to let it slip where we are and then we will be screwed."

There was a moment of silence before someone said something. "Alright then, what's the plan?" Keri asked as he crossed his arms.

"We have to minimize the risk for now. Keri, I want the number of guards on the prisoners doubled right away. Natsu, gather a few monsters from the baseball team you feel like you can trust and start digging a back exit." I instructed them. "It isn't much, but it will have to do until we have a better solution."

"On it." The two said together as they got up and went to start their tasks, knowing that they didn't have a moment to lose.

"What about me?" Chopper asked, once the others were gone. I looked up at the blond monster. His loyalty for me was burned into his blood, as the man who beat him in single combat. It made me sick to my stomach, thinking about what I was going to ask him to do.

"Chopper. I've got a different job for you." I said before starting to explain to him the messy task.

* * *

I knocked on the door where we had placed Tsukune before entering. The Japanese boy was sitting on the moldy old bed, staring at the ground underneath his feet.

"Hey man, you doing alright?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and tried to smile, but his face looked defeated. "Hey Danny." He said in reply before looking back at the floor. After a few seconds he asked me the question that had probably been on his mind for a while. "Danny, everyone is in danger because of me, aren't they?" He asked.

I swallowed, I probably should have lied to him. Told him that none of this had anything to do with him, that everyone was always in danger at this school. But instead only a conforming nodded went between us.

"Thought so." He mumbled weakly. "I just make everything worse. I'm going to have to leave pretty soon. Can't stay now that everyone knows that I'm..." He didn't bother finishing the sentence. It was an ugly feeling in the air.

"Probably." Said before walking up to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a large amulet with a green gem stone in the middle of it, slitted in the same manner as the Rosario that Moka wore. "Put thing on underneath your clothes." I said handing him the amulet.

"What is it?" He asked as he took it from me. "It looks like Moka's Rosario." He noted.

"We'll try to play you off as not being human, and saying that you are just having your powers sealed, like Moka does. Not sure how many people will buy that, but it is the best that we can do." I said before putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "I want you to promise me that you will never take that amulet off."

He blinked for a moment before nodded. A gave a soft sigh, my heart falling as he put the amulet on, tucking it beneath his shirt. He really trusted me. "I... I need to go check on the others. So just stay here for a while." I said before leaving the room quickly before I could change my mind.

Once out of the room I glanced over to see Chopper standing their with a small club and a length of rope. His golden eyes held no sense of hesitation. "Do it." I said before walking away. I didn't want to watch as the troll went into Tsukune's room to knock him out and drag him away.

I felt like a monster, using my friend's trust like this, even if it was for the good of everyone in the group. I closed my eyes and tried to keep down a wave of bile the wanted to make its way out of my stomach.

I could almost hear Vlad's voice whispering. 'You are more like me then you know, little badger.'

* * *

 **Sorry everyone, kind of lost interest in the story a long time ago. Just wanted you all to know it is discontinued/up for adoption if you want.**

* * *

 **I think the thing that makes me lose interest in a story the fastest is the single word 'pairings'. I just have no interest in such relationships. And each time someone mentions pairings and grit my teeth a little. It wouldn't be so bad if they were based on character's outlooks on life, or their personal struggles and motivations, but the simple thing is Danny can't relate with any of the girl characters in R+V. There is no mutual respect or admiration. It is just stupid. Actual, what the hell do any of the girls see in Tsukune? What the hell does he see in any of them? There is no mutual interests at all.**

 **That's why after a certain amount of time I just said fuck it, and had Danny run off to be the head of a Rebel Alliance where he wouldn't be around the clingy bitches anymore. But with the plot forcing them back together I just shout fuck it and toss the who thing.**

 **I really hate harem stories.**


	12. Update(new writers note)

Hi dark holt here. Like I said in the summery I adopted this story from Dr. Forgotten fables and now I will write for it. I left the first 11 chapters in tact so you guys can read the story how I read it. Too be honest I probably won't mess with this story for awhile till I feel like I can write at dr. Forgotten fables level. Also mine and his style is different but when I start writing for this story I'll try to mimic the style. One more thing if you want to read dr. Forgotten fables Danny phantom crossovers I would segjest the story's not as grim and a different kind of phantom. That's all for now so if you like this story than I will start writing for it soon.


End file.
